By the Light of the Moon
by Fallon-Idalia
Summary: Idalyn walks out of the fires of Helgen determined to find her place in the cold, unforgiving Nordic homeland. She searches out the Companions in pursuit of that desire, and finds more than she bargained for - she finds Vilkas. Rated M for a reason.
1. Helgen

**Disclaimer: **Skyrim is not mine. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. I got Skyrim the day it came out and have been playing religiously ever since...even when I should really be doing homework lol

Some quests/dialogue have been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. Rated M for violence, gore, sexual themes and much more. Thank you for taking the time to read and for any and all reviews left – they keep the fire lit under me! - Fallon.

**Chapter One**

"_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_

_With a voice-wielding power of the ancient Nord art_

_Believe, Believe, the Dragonborn comes..."_

**17th of Last Seed, 4E 201**

**Helgen, Skyrim **

A procession of carriages and Imperial guards made it's way down the long cobble-stone path to Helgen. The Imperials had snatched a group of Stormcloak rebels making for the border, the leader himself included, and were eager to begin the chopping. Word had even been sent ahead, and the most experienced of executioners had been reserved.

It was certain to be a well-attended event - the promise of blood had a way of drawing the crowds.

The carriage stuck in the middle of the group hit a bump in the road and Idalyn was jerked awake. With heavy hands, she tried to brush her dark hair from her eyes, but the bindings around her wrists prevented it. The coarse rope cut into the delicate flesh of her wrists and she hissed.

"You're awake, little elf," a deep voice stated calmly, "that's good."

Idalyn peered up, her vision still blurred from sleep, "W-Where are we?" Her voice cracked, like she had not used it in some time.

The man shrugged. His hair was mussed, the braid having long since lost it's form, and his clothes were caked in dirt and filth. He was calm, like a man at peace with his destiny, "They caught us near the border. From what I can see, we're being taken to Helgen."

"Helgen?" Gasped the terrified man next to him, "Why Helgen? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Hush up, horse thief," snapped the blond man, "face the end with some dignity!"

Idalyn sat up on the bench, only for another bump in the road to send her off-kilter, "What is your name?" She asked quietly, mindful of the guard at the reins.

The man smiled warmly, "Ralof...of Riverwood."

She nodded, "I'd shake your hand, Ralof of Riverwood, but..." Her voice trailed off and she held up her tightly bound hands for emphasis.

Ralof chuckled, "You're forgiven."

The nervous man beside Ralof shifted wildly in his seat, "I shouldn't be here! I'm no rebel – no Stormcloak!"

Ralof glared at him, having no patience for cowardice, "Neither is she," he pointed to Idalyn, "but you don't hear her complaining about it! By the Gods, man, have some honor!"

"Not my fault...not...my...fault..."

"Shut it back there!" A guard demanded, striking the side of the carriage with the blunt of his blade.

The nervous man jumped, "This is all Ulfric Stormcloak's fault...not mine!"

Ralof stomped on the man's foot as hard as he could, "Watch your tongue!" He gestured to the man sitting gagged beside Idalyn, "That is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, rightful High King of Skyrim, and you **will** show some respect, thief!"

"Ulfric?" The man's eyes opened wide, "Then...by the Gods what are they going to do to us!"

The man began rocking back and forth, murmuring broken prayers to the Divines, seemingly retreating into the safety of his mind.

"I didn't get your name," Ralof said, turning his attention back to her.

"Idalyn." She said simply, not knowing where she was from. She thought hard, hoping to remember, but nothing was coming to her. In fact, the more she thought about it the more she realized she knew little beyond her name. Chunks of her mind felt blank, like pieces of a charcoal drawing that had been washed away.

Ralof stared off into the distance, "Well, Idalyn, it looks like Sovngarde awaits us..."

Sovngarde...she knew of that place, and she certainly did not want to go there. While an honor for the Nords, Idalyn heard a strange voice in the wind that told her this was not the end. It unnerved her, as it did not speak any distinguishable language and had a sinister tone about it, but she felt compelled to hear it out.

The carriage pulled into the village and Idalyn saw the townspeople glaring at her from the corner of her eye.

She was a wood elf, a foreigner in the snow-capped lands, and they looked at her with hate in their eyes. The Great War had left many a Nord with a general dislike for anyone or anything elven.

Ralof sighed, "I used to be sweet on a girl from Helgen..."

Idalyn smiled sadly "I can't recall much of anything before a few moments ago...you are blessed to have such memories, Ralof of Riverwood."

He stared at her solemnly, then nodded, "Very blessed, my friend."

"Friend?" Idalyn questioned, "but have we not just met?" Surely more time was needed to call one a friend?

Ralof shrugged, "If you have no memories, and no future beyond this day, I think you should at least go to Sovngarde with one you can call friend."

Idalyn eyed Ralof intently, not sure if he was being truthful. His eyes seemed calm, despite the chaos happening around him, and there was no hint of anxiety over the rest of his body. He was completely relaxed where he sat, content to go to Sovngarde if this would prove to be the day.

Certain of his genuineness, though not entirely sure why, Idalyn gave a quick nod. The harshness of Skyrim was not restricted to the land. She knew the people were often just as harsh, she could feel it in the air around her, which was why his apparent honesty surprised her so.

Still, if this was to be her final day, it likely mattered little.

The carriage came to a stop and the guards demanded that they get out. Idalyn followed the nervous man and the one Ralof had identified as Ulfric Stormcloak. The name sounded familiar but it, like everything else, was muddied in her mind.

She landed on her feet and looked up. Wood elves were not known for their height, and Idalyn was the shortest of all the people in the courtyard.

Her turn before the guards came and she raised her chin as she approached, determined not to show any degree of weakness to the Imperials. Her amber eyes glowed, reflecting the setting sun and giving the guard something he could not miss.

He blinked, then looked down to his list, "And who are you?"

"Idalyn."

Tentatively, he glanced up from the parchment, "A wood elf in Skyrim? You are far from home, little one. You must be brave or -"

"Is she on the list?" The Captain demanded of the young guard. Her eyes were angry and she radiated a hateful energy. It put off Idalyn immediately.

He shook his head, "Nay."

"All the same, she is to meet the same fate as the others!"

The guard nodded, "Aye," he sadly addressed Idalyn, "I assure you your remains will be sent to Valenwood. Please, follow the others."

His strange show of kindness did little to lift her spirits. Dead was dead, and she did not think it mattered where her remains were housed in the end. But she followed his command nonetheless, following Ralof to the gathering near the block.

A man clad in robes wielding a large axe stood next to a priest. The Captain barked an order, and the priest began to mumble, but Idalyn was not listening.

On the wind, she could hear something whispering to her. It was faint, but present nonetheless – like a feather dancing on a lazy breeze.

It was the same voice she had heard earlier.

Still she could not make it out, but it sounded hurried despite it's hushed tone...like it was desperate for something. Idalyn listened harder, straining to block out all other noise.

It sounded like a chant...a chant spoken in some ancient tongue. What that tongue was, or what it was trying to tell her, was a complete mystery.

But she could not shake the feeling that it was important.

"Come forward!" The executioner growled as he pointed a finger at his first victim.

The man next to her obeyed and approached the block with his head held high and his shoulders square. Idalyn knew nothing of these "rebels", but she could already tell they seemed to have a deep sense of honor – even at the face of death.

He knelt, cursing the Imperials once before falling silent. His features were stiff, but he did not put up any resistance as the Captain pressed her boot to his back.

The axe was heaved into the air and fell down with heavy accuracy.

The crowd jumped, some gasped, but none said anything as the man's head fell into the basket and his body slumped to the side. Blood covered the area. The nervous man whimpered as warm urine trailed down his legs and puddled around him.

Idalyn glanced over to Ralof and saw that he had close his eyes and was mumbling something.

"Next," the guard shouted to the crowd, "the wood elf!"

Idalyn faced him, knowing without a doubt it was she that was next. Surrounded by Nords, it could only be **her**.

She felt Ralof's eyes on her as she made the same march the dead man had before her. Her eyes remained cold as she knelt, resting her head on the bloody block. Blood matted her dark hair and touched the pale flesh of her neck. She shivered at the sudden contact – it still clung to the warmth it had once possessed in great quantities.

The executioner raised his axe and the strange voice on the air screamed out in it's harsh tongue, causing him to lower it suddenly and glance around in a panic. That time, the voice had been heard to all in Helgen and the doors of nearby homes flung open as the inhabitants searched for the source of the strange voice.

"What is that?" She heard the guard question.

"Silence," the Captain spat, "finish her, executioner!"

He raised the axe yet again and Idalyn watched as the sun bounced off the bloodied blade.

The scream echoed through the mountains again and the earth trembled.

The Captain drew her sword and looked to the sky, "What -"

A torrent of fire shot down from the sky and enveloped her. Her screams began immediately and the fire grew as the snow around her was melted.

People screamed but before Idalyn had a chance to register anything she was sent flying by a massive gust of wind. She hit another of the prisoners and they both tumbled violently to the ground.

A guard pointed to the sky, "Dragon!"

Another blast of fire ripped through the courtyard, striking the carriages and one of the buildings nearby. Idalyn struggled to get up, her head swimming and her body aching. She lazily looked up, and saw a giant, steel-coloured, winged beast circling the city. A rough hand grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet.

She looked up and saw Ralof looking at her with panic in his eyes, "Follow me!"

He bolted forward, pushing his way through the chaos without apology. One guard stood in his path, intent on stopping his escape, and Ralof tackled him like a wild animal, smashing him with his huge fists.

By the time she caught up to him, he was back on his feet and hurrying through the rubble. The dragon's flapping wings were creating shock waves of wind that sent villagers flying and threatened to knock Idalyn off balance. It's fiery breath licked the roofs of the buildings, most of which were made of thatched hay.

Idalyn could feel her heart beat in her head.

She sprinted as fast as she could after Ralof, but her hands were still bound – something which left her feeling very vulnerable. She wondered how Ralof had managed to free himself so...

"Idalyn!"

Ralof was waving her over, having found shelter under a bridge.

She turned in his direction, rolling under the bridge just as a blast of fire came down on them. Both covered their heads with their hands, waiting desperately for the fire to stop so they could continue on their path.

Ralof grabbed her hands and began working a dull blade against the bindings, "You're no use to anyone like that..."

Finally her bindings broke free and she rubbed her sore wrists, happy to be rid of them, "Thank you."

Ralof looked out at the courtyard below, his tone a serious one, "Don't thank me just yet, little elf..."

Again they took off in a mad dash through the carnage, dodging fire and arrows as the guards shot at both the dragon and the escaping criminals. From the corner of her eye, Idalyn spotted the nervous man rushing to catch up to them. It surprised her greatly that he was moving so fast...and that he was alive, but she paused under an archway to beckon him further.

"Hurry!" She screamed, "You can make it!"

His piss stain growing across the front of his trousers, the man slipped just as the dragon swooped over head. The beast exhaled another mighty burst of fire, engulfing the poor man as he struggled to get to his feet.

Idalyn turned quickly on her heels and started after Ralof. She wanted to run away from the blood and the thick stench of charred flesh. Whether he was really good or bad mattered little – he seemed to know the way out.

And that was something.


	2. Riverwood

**Disclaimer: **Skyrim is not mine. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue have been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. Rated M for violence, gore, sexual themes and much more. Thank you for taking the time to read and for the reviews left so far :) - Fallon.

**Chapter Two**

Idalyn sat near the fire, her expression blank and her eyes unfocused. She had gone through everything in her mind numerous times, but she still couldn't figure out how they had made it out in one piece – especially when so many did not.

She attributed their survival partially to Ralof, the Stormcloak rebel whom she had befriended at the executioner's block, and to the Eight, for surely something divine had to play a hand in their miraculous escape?

Ralof dropped a pile of fire wood off to the side and glanced over to her, slightly unnerved by her silence, "What are you thinking about?"

Idalyn sighed, shrugging her shoulders lightly, "I just still can't believe it, Ralof..."

"Aye," he agreed sadly, "it was a close call for us both."

Neither had come away without any wounds from their encounter with the dragon. Ralof had broken a couple of ribs and had some nasty burns across his shoulders. Idalyn had had to carefully remove the pieces of fabric that had been melted into the wound, but to his credit, he had been very still as she poked around his wounds. An archer had got a lucky shot in, and it was up to Idalyn to remove the offending bolt as well.

Idalyn had a few snapped ribs herself and had been forced to wear a cotton shirt instead of the armour she had found, as it was too tight. She had burns up both of her legs from when she'd been forced through a field of fire, and much more milder burns on her neck, face and hands. Some of the fire had licked her hair too, and she had more than her share of scorched locks.

She glanced up to the night sky and wondered where the dragon was now. They had seen it pass over Bleak Falls Barrow when they emerged from the mountain but from there it was anyone's guess. Skyrim was a massive, secretive land – the dragon could be hiding anywhere.

"What do you think dragon's return means?" She asked softly, her eyes still fixed to the sky.

Ralof sighed as he sat down on the other side of the fire, "I'm not sure myself, but I'm sure Ulfric knows what it means."

Idalyn eyed him hesitantly, "Are you so sure he made it out?" They hadn't seen any other Stormcloaks during their escape and had not seen Ulfric since they were lined up at the block. After the dragon appeared, Ulfric disappeared.

"Of course," Ralof said without hesitation, "it will take more than a dragon to kill Ulfric Stormcloak!"

Idalyn smiled, chuckling under her breath. She did not know Ulfric, but Ralof's admiration for him was obvious...if not a little bizarre. But then, she supposed Ralof and Ulfric had a better feel for the problems facing Skyrim, whereas she had no memories beyond waking up on the carriage.

"Why are the Imperials after him?"

"He challenged and faced High King Torygg in honorable combat and defeated him," Ralof said proudly, "but some are convinced it was murder and are crying to the Empire for Ulfric to be executed. Many Nords are with him, but there are still those who are loyal to the Empire."

"Is the Empire really so bad that he would risk so much to stand against them?"

Ralof nodded quickly, "They are weak, not fit to rule this land and yet they prevent us from reclaiming it...yes, they will only harm this land."

Idalyn could see the overwhelming emotion just under the surface, "You must love this land greatly to risk so much, Ralof."

"Aye, that I do," he casually stirred the brew that boiled in the pot over the fire, "but I'm not the only one. Hundreds of my brothers and sisters fight for the same cause...unfortunately many good people were lost in Helgen."

A silence hung between them for a moment. Idalyn shifted uncomfortably as she thought of something to say. Finally she cleared her throat and broke the silence.

"It must be amazing," Idalyn pondered aloud, "to have such purpose, to feel so strongly for something so honorable."

Despite the losses he suffered at Helgen, Ralof grinned, "I am blessed to have something that drives my sword so, few do. If you're up to the challenge, you should join the Stormcloak rebellion."

"But I am not a daughter of Skyrim..."

Ralof handed her a cup of soup, "All are children of Skyrim so long as they love her. Nord, elf, orc...as far as I am concerned any who love her can fight to protect her. If you are interested you should continue on to Windhelm and speak to Jarl Ulfric, he is always searching for able-bodied men and woman. I've seen you fight, you'd make an excellent addition."

Idalyn thought for a moment. It sounded wonderful, to be a part of something so much greater than yourself and yet to belong at the same time.

"Thank you, Ralof, I may just do that."

* * *

><p>Riverwood was small, but the people there were a lot kinder than what she had experienced in Helgen the day before. No one shot her hateful glares, and she even bumped into one of her kinsman, Faendal.<p>

She followed Ralof around the Mill, where the man exchanged greetings with his worried sister, Gerdur.

"I'm fine, Gerdur, honestly," he insisted, "and I owe much of that to my friend here."

Gerdur eyed Idalyn curiously, as if she was trying to remember her from somewhere, "One of your companions?"

"Not quite yet," Ralof said with a grin, "but hopefully soon. For now, she is a good friend."

Gerdur offered her hand to Idalyn, "Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you, I hope our being here does not jeopardize the safety of you and your family." The last thing Idalyn wanted was the deaths of such welcoming people on her conscious.

Gerdur vehemently shook her head, "Nay, we protect our own here, Idalyn. Tell me, are the stories we've heard true – was Helgen taken by a dragon?"

"They're true, Gerdur, all of them." Ralof said with a heavy sigh, taking a seat on the tree stump they stood by, "Just like the stories...I'd not believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"Talos preserve us!" She gasped in prayer, "And Ulfric..."

"We've not seen him," Idalyn answered, "but Ralof is confident he lives."

Gerdur crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she thought, "Aye, the man is far too tough to be taken down by a dragon."

"I look forward to meeting this man properly," Idalyn said with a smile, "the Stormcloaks must be strong indeed if they are led by one who is equal in strength to dragons."

"Strong he is," Ralof agreed, "and the only hope for us against the Legion."

Gerdur seconded him, "I do not want my boy to grow up under the flag of the Legion."

As if on cue, a young boy with a grin on his lips and a excited dog on his heels bounded over to them.

"Uncle Ralof!" He beamed, "Have you killed many Imperials lately? How is Ulfric? Did you bring me anything?"

Ralof laughed, "Ah, you'll be a fine addition to the Stormcloaks in a few years, Frodnar!"

Gerdur cleared her throat and gestured for her son to hurry off, "I'll have none of that talk, brother. I support Ulfric, but I'll not stand by and watch my son march off to his death. I have you to worry about, that is enough for me..."

Ralof nodded respectfully, "Of course, sister, I meant nothing by it."

She sighed, "Go find Hod and head to the house, I'll need to keep your friend here for a moment longer."

Ralof thanked her and glanced to Idalyn, "You'll find me once you're finished?"

Idalyn smiled, "Of course...and Ralof...thank you for getting me out of there."

"T'was my pleasure, dear elf." He grinned, then hurried over the small bridge. She saw him clasp a large man on the shoulder and then continue into town with him.

"I suppose you'll be heading on to Windhelm then to join the rebellion?"

Idalyn turned back to the Nord woman, "Yes, my path will eventually lead me there."

"Could you...could you do something for the village before heading north?" Gerdur asked in a hushed voice – she did not want what she was going to say to reach the ears of passers by and incite a panic.

"Anything." Idalyn said without hesitation. The woman had indeed risked much in helping them. While Ralof was her kin, she had no such ties to Idalyn and yet had helped her all the same. She respected them for that, and did not want to see any harm come to them or the village.

"Speak to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun, ask him to send more guards to Riverwood. If the dragons really are back, we're going to need more protection here. Can I trust you to do that?"

"You can," Idalyn assured her, "I'll be on my way as soon as I speak to your brother, you have my word."

Gerdur smiled, "Then my brother was right to speak so highly of you, thank you, Idalyn."

* * *

><p>Idalyn found Ralof and Hod sitting at the small table inside Gerdur's house. A bottle of mead sat half empty between the two men, both of whom had big grins on their lips. Empty bottles were scattered on the floor around them, and Idalyn suspected Gerdur's entire stock had been depleted.<p>

Ralof acknowledged her first, "Hmm, that's not a good look."

She had no idea what he was talking about, "What?"

"You look like someone about to say goodbye," Ralof clarified as he poured the remaining mead into his tankard – much to Hod's displeasure.

"Well, I am, unfortunately," Idalyn said with a small grin, "I'm off to Whiterun to speak to the Jarl on behalf of Riverwood."

Ralof nodded, having already suspected what his sister would ask of his new friend, "And from there?"

She shrugged, "Windhelm eventually, but with the dragons coming back I'm sure I'll find people along the way in need of help."

"Just be sure you make it to Windhelm in one piece," he said in a serious tone that caught Idalyn off guard, "the roads can be dangerous."

She looked him in the eyes and saw genuine concern there, "I promise...you'll be buying me a drink at the tavern in Windhelm in no time, my friend." She offered him a smile.

Ralof chuckled, "Well, I don't know...after all, I won't be there to save your sorry hide should you find yourself in a bind."

She punched him playfully in the shoulder, but was not expecting how solid he was and immediately winced as her knuckles cracked.

Hod and Ralof burst into a fit of laughter, fuelled mainly by the copious amounts of mead both had consumed. Idalyn's brow furrowed and she crossed her arms, trying to play off the pulsing pain in her hand.

"Well," Hod chuckled as he clenched his stomach, "Gods preserve her should she find herself in a brawl!"

She growled angrily and stormed out of the house before she said something to Hod that she'd regret.

She did not see the sad stare Ralof shot her as she left.


	3. Enter, the Companions

**Disclaimer: **Skyrim is not mine. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue have been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. Rated M for violence, gore, sexual themes and much more.

I am so very sorry this update took so long. My computer crashed and I only just recently got it back. To distract myself from the loss of my computer, I've been playing a lot of Skyrim! I've beaten the Companions quest line and am ready to revisit this story! Thank you for taking the time to read and for the reviews left so far, they are greatly appreciated :) - Fallon.

**Chapter T******hree****

The city of Whiterun jutted out of the landscape like a beacon. Idalyn imagined that from the highest point in the city, you could see for miles in any direction. Being a wood elf, she felt more at home strolling through the thick forests, but she could not help but feel a sense of serenity in the planes leading up to the city.

She passed windmills and rolling farmlands as she followed the cobblestone path that lead in the direction of the city. Farmers casually glanced up from their work to eye her as she passed, but none of them said anything to her.

Idalyn didn't mind.

She knew that, as a wood elf, many a nord were suspicious of her because of the long history between their races. The government of Valenwood had been defeated in 4E 29 by the Thalmor in the Summerset Isles and had effectively become a part of it. Elsweyr too, had ceded to the Thalmor. The Emperor had refused the demands of the Thalmor, and both sides drew their swords. The Great War, as it would later be called, spread over the Empire, affecting all corners of Tamriel.

Many in Skyrim still held on to their hatred for anyone of elvish decent and while it frustrated Idalyn at times, she figured she could understand it. The past, for those who had one, was hard to forget.

And yet, it puzzled her that she knew the history of her race and the war, but nothing of herself. Perhaps she had fallen just before waking up in the carriage with Ralof? Maybe that blow to the head had erased everything that made her who she was?

She tried to see it as a chance to start over from...whatever she was – a clean slate of sorts. But there were times in her journey from Riverwood to Whiterun that she stopped and wondered if there was a family waiting for her somewhere.

Idalyn crossed over a small stone bridge and spotted a group of warriors ahead of her fighting a massive creature that she recognized from her memories as a giant. She drew her bow and watched the warriors, not sure if letting loose an arrow would be the best choice.

The giant stumbled, but did not give in.

A Nord woman clad in barely-there armour roared and charged the beast with her sword drawn and shield raised. The other woman, an Imperial by Idalyn's best guess, joined her, albeit more hesitantly. The final member of the warrior trio was an imposing Nord man wielding an equally massive greatsword. He along with the roaring woman, seemed to be the "leaders".

Idalyn was not sure who was right or wrong in the fray, but her gut told her to assist the warriors in any way she could.

Having made her decision, she raised her bow, peered down the shaft of the arrow, and let it fly.

It cut through the air and found it's mark.

The beast roared and tried to remove the offending object from its chest and the warriors stopped to stare at her, apparently not having expected outside aid in the form of a wood elf.

Idalyn drew another arrow and sent it flying into the other side of the giants chest. The warriors, having gotten past their initial shock, continued their attack.

Within mere seconds, the creature was dead, sprawled across the planes in an undignified heap.

Idalyn sighed in relief and lowered her bow.

"You crave the glory of battle too then?" The woman with barely-there armour demanded as she strode over to Idalyn, "Tell me, what is your name, elf?"

She tried to brush off the mention of race and held her shoulders back confidently, "Idalyn...and you are?"

"Aela the Huntress, of the Companions," she said proudly, "you'd do well to remember my name."

"And you mine." Idalyn spat back, not at all liking the woman's tone.

Aela huffed, crossing her arms, "Well shall see, elf. If you think yourself worthy, visit us at Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. Only the strong survive there."

Idalyn glanced over her shoulder to the other warriors who were approaching, "I take it you are all a part of these Companions?"

"Aye," the man said smoothly, "we raise our weapons for those who are too weak or too cowardly to do so for themselves."

Idalyn was surprised by his soft tone, having not expected it from someone as massive as him, "And you are?"

"Farkas," he said with a smile, "where are you from, elfling?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Farkas," Idalyn admitted, seeing no reason to hide the truth, "I have no memory of anything beyond two days ago."

Aela did not seem at all moved, "You probably committed a crime and have "forgotten" in order to spare yourself the punishment..."

Idalyn glared at her, but said nothing.

It was Farkas who broke the building silence, "Aela is right though, you should come and visit us at Jorrvaskr. Speak to Kodlak, he has a knack for judging a person's worth."

Aela and the other woman stared back to the city on a round-about route, seemingly content to ignore Farkas.

Idalyn gestured at the women, "They're leaving without you, Farkas."

"Oh," Farkas smiled and scratched his head, "I'd better go with them, I guess I'll see you in Jorrvaskr then?"

She shrugged but smiled, "Maybe."

Though she had never been to the city before, the Jarl's palace was easy enough to find.

Perched on the highest point in Whiterun, Dragonsreach looked down over the rest of the city. It was crafted in a similar fashion as the rest of the buildings, but was far grander and far more...imposing.

Idalyn walked quietly through the grand hall, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. It seemed that everyone in the city was able to smell a newcomer from a mile away, and she did not wish to be seen as such in the home of the Jarl – the leader of Whiterun. Already, despite the beauty of the city, she felt like she didn't belong and, until she blended in, she wanted to keep her head down and remain quiet. Having to address the Jarl seemed like it was going to upset those wishes.

Despite her best efforts to remain unseen, a keen pair of blood red eyes spotted her through the fire burning in the centre of the hall and called out to her, "What business brings you here?"

It was a dark elf...and a rather nasty sounding one at that. She had drawn her sword and was sneaking around the fire pit towards Idalyn.

"I bring news from Riverwood...about the dragons."

The dark elf gasped at the mention of dragons and lowered her sword, "Come with me, Jarl Balgruuf will want to speak with you right away."

She seemed to know what was going on, and did not question her further, so Idalyn followed her around the fire and up a small flight of steps to a throne.

Balgruuf glared at her as she approached, seemingly already certain Idalyn had nothing of worth to say, "And who is this Irileth?"

"Someone who bares news of dragons near Riverwood."

Idalyn nervously cleared her throat, "My name is Idalyn, sire. I've been sent to request more guards be sent to Riverwood, as dragons have been spotted by many in the area."

He twirled his beard between his fingers, "Where have you exactly have you seen them?"

"On the road to Riverwood from Helgen," Idalyn explained, "I fled Helgen when the dragon first attacked and then saw it fly off ahead of me...towards the village."

He seemed satisfied by what she said and nodded to Irileth, "Triple the guard presence in Riverwood and the roads leading there. The people must be kept safe!"

The dark elf bowed, "As you command, my Jarl."

"You've done well for us, Idalyn," Balgruuf said with a smile, "on behalf of the Hold, I thank you for your actions, they were above and beyond the call of duty."

"It was my pleasure, my Jarl. The people of Riverwood were good to me, it was the least I could do."

He nodded in understanding, "You certainly are one who gets things done," he pondered, "perhaps, should you find yourself sitting idle one day, you could complete another task for the good of Whiterun...after you've had a chance to rest, that is."

Idalyn bowed, "Thank you, sire, I shall."

* * *

><p>Idalyn wandered down the path that lead to a large, dead tree and up another set of stairs to a building that looked like little more than a boat turned upside down. She thought for a moment that she had taken a wrong turn, but she had followed the guards directions to the letter, so she opened the door.<p>

The inner hall was warm, a huge fire burning brightly at the centre. Long tables were set up around it, and a small handful of people were quietly drinking mead.

"You."

Idalyn turned and saw Farkas approaching her. She grinned, happy to see a friendly face after the long day she had had, "I assume the invitation still stands?"

He chuckled, "It does, follow me, I'll lead you to Kodlak."

"Who is this Kodlak I've heard so much about?" She had heard his name many times since entering the city, and every time it had been spoken with a tremendous amount of respect.

"He is the Harbringer of the Companions," Farkas explained as he lead her down a flight of stairs and into the bowels of Jorrvaskr, "he is our leader...even though he doesn't really see himself as one."

"So...he's a leader but not a leader?"

Farkas smiled, "Exactly."

"How long have you been here, Farkas? As a member of the Companions?"

"My brother and I were brought here as pups by our father. So...I guess I've been here nearly my entire life," he pushed open a closed door and smiled at the two men inside, "I've got new meat for you, Kodlak!"

Idalyn stepped forward and caught a glance at the man she had heard so much about. He was older, but seemed perfectly capable of using the massive double sided axe that sat propped up against the wall next to him.

"Hmm," the man murmured as he eyed Idalyn up and down, "we shall see..."

The younger man piped in, seemingly outraged by Kodlak's words, "Master, surely you can't be seriously considering letting her in? I've not even heard of her before!"

Idalyn crossed her arms and regarded the man, "I haven't even introduced myself."

"Doesn't matter," he insisted rudely, "you'll just end up dead before the week ends anyway."

"Enough, I am no one's Master," Kodlak interjected before either could spout off another word, "my dear girl, what is your name?"

"Idalyn."

"A damned elf..." the young man scoffed, his features contorted in anger.

"Brother," Farkas said calmly, addressing the nameless man, "she helped us bring down the giant outside Whiterun and she did so without concern for her self."

Idalyn stared at the two men in shock – surely this man was not the brother of someone as kind as Farkas?

"Vilkas," Kodlak sighed, "take her to the training grounds and test her swing. I'm sure you'll see what your brother already has." He looked up at Idalyn, a bizarre spark in his eyes, "and what I have."

It didn't put her off, but it did make her think. It felt like he knew her, why else would he be willing to give her a chance? But no matter how hard she thought, she could not recall him from her memories.

The man, Vilkas, stood and groaned, not pleased with the request but seemingly ready to follow it through. He was not as bulky as his brother, and not nearly as well-mannered. His hair was shorter, but it seemed to her that it had gone a long time without a wash. She supposed he was handsome, his eyes were at least intriguing, but she couldn't rightly tell with all the grime on him.

But what she knew for certain was his personality wasn't at all attractive.

She followed him silently back up to the main hall and through a large set of doors that took her to a practice range. Straw dummies stood propped along the stone wall and crudely made targets for archery training were set up a few feet away from those.

"We're not here to sight-see, elf," Vilkas grumbled as he stopped and crossed his arms, "and we're certainly not testing your skill with a bow. Real warriors use blades and axes...not bows and spells."

Idalyn soured. She tried to be kind and respectful in her dealings with people since leaving Riverwood, but this man was testing her in more ways than one, "Are you always this miserable or did you simply have too much mead for breakfast?"

Vilkas sneered, "Watch your mouth, elf."

"My name is Idalyn," she corrected, "now, are we going to draw swords or are you all talk?"

He drew his blade and shield, "Eager to get a good beating?"

"Nay," she said with a grin as she calmly drew her sword, "eager to dish one out."


	4. Lessons Learned

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Skyrim is not mine. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue have been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. Rated M for potential violence and gore, sexual themes and much more. Thank you for taking the time to read and for the reviews left so far, they are greatly appreciated :) - Fallon.

**Chapter ******Four****

Idalyn lunged forward, swinging her sword down and clashing it into Vilkas' shield. The blow was enough to stagger him slightly, but he came back with a ferocity she had not yet seen. He brought his sword down and she quickly brought her's up to take the brunt of it. He seemed surprised that she could deflect such a swing, and a smirk grew across her lips. She knew he underestimated her because she was a wood elf, it was rather obvious, and she was going to enjoy showing him just how wrong he was.

In an attempt to knock her off her feet, Vilkas shoved his shield forward, striking her shoulder hard enough to surely leave a nasty bruise.

She hissed, but recovered quickly. Her leather armour allowed her to move more quickly, but it did not protect her as well as steel plating would. Still, she preferred the range of movement leather gave her and would take the bumps and bruises that came with it.

Adrenaline coursing through her veins, she glared up at Vilkas. He had a smug look about him, and that infuriated her more than the strike from his shield.

Clearly, he did not want her to join the Companions and was eager to embarrass her with a swift defeat.

She'd not give him one.

Vilkas growled and brought his sword down in a sweeping arch. Idalyn rolled to the side, grinning when she spotted an annoyed look on his face. She got to her feet quickly, ducking to miss another swing of his as she went of the offensive.

She began her deadly dance, dodging his heavy swings and getting jabs in under his shield. The tip of her blade nicked the armour on his thighs, frustrating him more than wounding him.

"Stay still, elfling!" He growled just loud enough for her, and not the onlookers, to hear.

Idalyn leapt up as he thrust his sword forward and landed on the length of his blade, driving it's tip into the gravel. She fought hard to keep the smug grin from her lips, "Move faster, stupid Nord."

His growl deepened and he jerked his blade free, cursing when the sudden movement did not stumble her as he intended. She frustrated him more than any other he'd faced before. She had walked into Jorrvaskr expecting a place at Kodlak's side and he for one was looking forward to bringing her down a few pegs.

Yet she matched his blows one for one.

He was certain elvish trickery was involved, but he did not want his fellow brothers and sisters in arms to see him defeated in such a manner.

"Enough," he commanded roughly, "So you have some skill, see to it that it is not your undoing, elfling."

Idalyn brushed her hair out of her face, "Some skill? I'm sure everyone here can tell you're not giving me credit, brutish one." She gestured to the small cluster of spectators that had gathered near the tables.

She enjoyed the way his brow furrowed in response. Typically she was not so boisterous in her victories, but the Nord had used her race to determine her merit before she had spoke a word – she'd never let him forget that she had proved him the fool in all ways.

"Here," he said with an annoyed frown as he handed her his sword, "take this to Eorlund Grey-Mane to get it sharpened...and don't trip on your way to the Skyforge – I'd hate to have to clean my blade of your blood."

Idalyn accepted it, though she wanted nothing better than to toss it aside, "So I'm your lackey now is it? Or are you getting too overweight to make the climb yourself?"

Vilkas growled, "Get along, elfling, before I change my mind."

He watched her hurry off to the Skyforge. He didn't like that she got under his skin so, and yet he was intrigued by her. She walked into Jorrvaskr with no title, no honor she could boast by...and yet she seemed so confident. He hoped she'd survive to see the end of the week – the Companions had buried too many overconfident upstarts in his days.

* * *

><p>She was quickly becoming an errand girl...and she didn't like it.<p>

First it was bringing Vilkas' sword to the Skyforge, now it was delivering Aela's shield to her. But there was no point in arguing, she was still very new to the Companions and did not yet have the renown behind her to decline such menial tasks.

She found Aela with Skjor on the lower level of Jorrvaskr.

"Here," she said as she handed it off to Aela, "Eorlund tasked me with bringing this to you."

She accepted it gratefully, but cautiously looked it over, "No scrapes? I'd have expected you to drop it on your way here..."

Her brow furrowed as she tried not to lose her temper, "I am perfectly capable."

"Hmm," Aela pondered as she strapped her shield to her back, "We shall see...Farkas!"

The silence was broken by the heavy steps of someone approaching and the massive Nord appeared in the doorway, "Did you call for me, Aela?"

"Yes, ice-brain, show the new recruit where she can sleep." She nodded to Idalyn then quickly went back to her conversation with Skjor without so much as thanking Idalyn.

Farkas smiled at her, easing some of her anger. She followed him down the hall a ways before she could no longer contain her curiosity, "Is Aela always like that?" She asked in a hushed voice, not wanting it to bounce off the stone walls and get back to the abrasive woman.

He shrugged, "She always teases me, but she and Skjor push us to be our best."

"Of course," she nibbled her lip, "and is your brother always so..."

Farkas threw his head back and laughed, "Vilkas said you beat him unfairly -"

"I did no such thing!" Idalyn spat quickly, disgusted that the idea could even be put forth, "he is just a sore looser."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Farkas warned with a grin, "Tilma would be moping your blood off the floor for the next week!"

She rolled her eyes, "He's not quick enough to get a swing on me...that's hardly my fault."

"He's a fine warrior," Farkas said firmly, "I'd want none other at my side during the most fiercest of battles."

"I do not doubt his combat prowess, Farkas, don't get me wrong," she clarified as they rounded the corner, "I simply do not appreciate his using my race to judge me before I have the chance to prove myself."

Farkas seemed to understand, and nodded thoughtfully, "More than Vilkas are guilty of that..."

She raised her eyebrow, "Did you do such a thing?"

While she did not think the kinder of the brothers would do such a thing and was startled by the confession, she was not at all surprised by his forthrightness and honesty – it seemed to be the way Farkas was.

"I did not expect my brother to be bested by one half his height and weight," he said with a reassuring grin, "but I have no doubt you'll be an asset to the Companions. Kodlak was right in letting you be tested."

"Thank you, Farkas."

They stopped in a barracks and he nervously looked around the room, apparently uncomfortable with the abrupt end to their conversation. It seemed to Idalyn that he was not accustomed to being sincerely thanked. He was far kinder in his dealings with people than others in Jorrvaskr, and she suspected that left him the odd man out.

It made her feel even more comfortable with him.

He shrugged noncommittally and gestured to the beds, "Well...find and bed and fall in it."

She nodded, spotting a seemingly unclaimed bed across the way, "Who can I talk to for work?"

"Vilkas, myself or Aela but Skjor sometimes has tasks that need doing."

Idalyn tore her gaze from the inviting bed and turned to Farkas in the attempt to thank him again, but he was gone.

* * *

><p>"You!"<p>

Idalyn turned abruptly, not recognizing the source of the voice. She had just finished rescuing a citizen of Whiterun from a mine to the north, and was looking forward to falling into her bed.

Skjor approached her with a sour look on his face, "I've got something Kodlak says needs doing."

_More work,_ she thought with a tired grin.

"We've heard accounts that a shard of Wuuthrad is hidden in Dustman's Cairn. Go there, get it, and bring it back. Farkas will be your shield-brother for this mission, he'll be there to judge your merit and make sure you and the shard make it back to Jorrvaskr."

"Wuuthrad?" She'd never heard of such a thing.

Skjor sighed and rubbed his temples, "The blade of Ysgramor, whelp. Where you dropped on your head as an infant or do you really have no idea of the history of Jorrvaskr and the Companions?"

She didn't, but wasn't about to let him know that. She hurried off to find Farkas, certain that he'd be willing to fill in some of the blanks and not insult her in the process.


	5. Bitterness & Tempest

**Disclaimer: ****Alas, **Skyrim is not mine. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue have been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. Rated M for potential violence and gore, sexual themes and much more. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and I'm glad that others seem to be enjoying reading it! Thank you for taking the time to read and for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated :) - Fallon.

**Chapter ******Five****

Vilkas slowly removed his armour so as not to aggravate his sore joints and aching muscles. He'd spent the past two days strictly in the courtyard, sparring with Torvar and whoever else happened to pass by. He'd needed to blow off steam and think about something other than the training session with the elf, but it didn't work – he thought about it all the time.

He'd had to work hard to keep up with her and that, coupled with two solid days training, had taken their tole on his body.

_Idalyn._

She was fast, she was undoubtedly sneaky, and he did not trust her in the least.

He could not read her bizarre amber eyes like he could all others and he did not know what to make of it. She was exotic, foreign, and suspected she was using some sort of magic to aid her and twist his mind.

She didn't look like a warrior either. Her leather armour practically hung off of her she was so slim and awkward. She possessed none of the...assets Nord women did and yet she had a tongue just like one. He towered over her and was more than confident that a strong gust of wind could blow her away.

And yet she had bested him during the training session.

He tossed his armour down on his bed and climbed into the bath Tilma had prepared for him. The almost uncomfortable heat would turn many others away, but he soaked it in and allowed it to work into his tired bones. A thin layer of grime soon appeared on the surface of the water, though he still felt unclean.

From a spot deep inside of him the beast struggled to break free – but he'd not let it. Vilkas steadied his breathing and soon, but with considerable effort, the beast quieted down.

His place within the Circle, though respected, was also his curse. Together with Kodlak and Farkas, he had sworn not to let the beast inside of him out until they could find a cure. Every moment felt like an eternity, but he knew Kodlak would not relent until a cure was at hand. Aela and Skjor seemed content in living with their curse, but Vilkas yearned for salvation.

A howl echoed through his body, one that only he could hear. The beast knew of his intentions and was not pleased, but he took that as a sign that there was indeed a way out of his pact with Hircine.

He'd been a boy when he was brought to Jorrvaskr with Farkas, and had fought hard to earn his spot amongst the warriors. He'd earned every ounce of respect he had with blood and sweat. But this newcomer, she already seemed to have earned the respect of Kodlak. Farkas too seemed to like her, but he knew his brother liked anyone who was kind to him in return.

Vilkas cupped water in his hands and dumped it on his head, hoping to work some of the sweat and dirt from his scalp. He ran his fingers through his hair then dunked under the water, certain that was enough to get the job done.

Knowing he couldn't put off getting out of the water any longer, he lifted himself out with a groan.

The cool wind licked his flesh but his Nordic blood kept it from being too much of a bother. His skin freed from much of the filth that covered it, he could actually see bruises appearing where Idalyn got through his defences. He rubbed them angrily, furious at himself for giving her the opportunity in the first place to get such a jab in. He calmed himself by reassuring himself it was from his two days of training, not _her_.

Refreshed and ready to return to the courtyard, he donned his armour and opened the door to his room. There was a commotion further down the hall and his ears perked up at the sound of his brother's voice. He knew Farkas had been tasked by Skjor to be Idalyn's shield-brother during her final challenge and hoped everything had gone smoothly for him. He pitied his brother for being given such a task but was eager to hear how it went. He was sure that, this time, Idalyn had failed.

Vilkas stormed down the hall.

The closer he got to the sound of voices, the thicker the scent was.

It shook him to his core – Farkas had recently given into the beast.

He knew Farkas held tightly to the pact he'd made and that he'd only change unless it was completely necessary, so it only worried Vilkas more. He picked up his pace.

* * *

><p>Farkas was a werewolf – Idalyn wouldn't have believed it unless she'd seen it.<p>

He'd changed before her very eyes. His armour cracked and gave way, fur appeared over his skin and his entire body shifted into that of a beast.

And yet she did not fear him.

She had clutched the bars to the point were her fingers ached, but she was more worried for him than herself. Mercenaries that Farkas identified later as the Silver Hand appeared just after she managed to get stuck behind a trap. They'd said horrible things to Farkas, backing him up against the bars with their advance.

That's when he'd changed.

When the fighting had ended and Farkas had managed to free her from her cell, she'd only stared at him. His armour hung from his body in tatters, but he was still the same man she had grown to know and still possessed the same kind heart as before.

No, she'd not judge him for the curse he'd been given.

The shard of Wuuthrad in her hands, she watched with a smile on her lips as he told their fellow Companions about their journey and about the strange wall in the final room that had reacted to Idalyn's presence.

"She's the Dragonborn!" Farkas exclaimed to the others, "the words just flew off the wall and went through her!"

Ria looked at her with wide eyes, "You've killed a dragon before?"

Idalyn blushed at the attention. She'd hoped to go unnoticed but clearly what she had done for the Jarl, slaying the dragon and absorbing it's soul, had reached their ears. Soon she would be on the road to High Hrothgar to speak with the Greybeards who had summoned her not so long ago.

She had thought, to a pack of werewolves, that slaying dragons wouldn't be such news.

"Farkas."

The group grew silent and a very angry looking Vilkas eyed his brother.

Farkas seemed to know what was bothering him though, "Excuse me, Idalyn."

She watched as he approached his brother, "Of course."

Vilkas shot her a lethal glare and hurried back down the hall with Farkas. She suspected Vilkas somehow knew that his brother had changed, and that it upset him. She could only hope Farkas was not reprehended for it.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Vilkas demanded as he paced in front of Kodlak and Farkas.<p>

Farkas threw his hands up, "They were closing in on us, brother, there was no other option."

He'd gone through the events in Dustman's Cairn numerous times, and there truly was no other option he could come up with. What was done was done and he only hoped his brother would calm down and realize that. Vilkas was always the more level-headed of them, but Farkas had noticed over the past few days that he seemed off, like he was distracted. He was agitated, and it was unlike him.

"She knows now, Farkas," Vilkas said in a sigh, "have you thought of that?"

He could not believe the whelp he barely knew and didn't trust knew their greatest secret. It was almost the worst possible outcome to the whole journey.

He nodded, "I have."

"It matters not, Vilkas," Kodlak interrupted, "Farkas did well in saving the girl. She'll be sworn into the Companions later tonight and that will be the end of it."

"Do you think she'll not ask questions?"

Kodlak lowered his tankard of mead, "I except she will."

"And what will we do then?"

He leaned forward in his chair, "We answer them."

Vilkas had noticed that Kodlak had been more tired as of late and though he kept his worries to himself, had tried to keep an extra eye on him.

"She really isn't as bad as you think, brother," Farkas interjected, "she had my back the entire time in the Cairn, she fought just as hard as Aela or Skjor...even you."

Vilkas wasn't convinced.

There was still something he didn't like about her. He admitted to himself that it could be that she beat him, but surely there was more to it. He'd never been a sore looser, so why did he feel that way now?

"The next mission she goes out on," Kodlak said sternly, "you're to go with her, Vilkas. Maybe fighting along side of her will open your eyes to her skill."

He grumbled, but nodded, never wanting to defy Kodlak's wishes, "Of course, Kodlak."

* * *

><p>Vilkas took his place at the Circle as it formed around Idalyn.<p>

He did not relish the fact she was becoming one of them, or that he'd soon have to travel with her, but he did as Kodlak said. He respected Kodlak more than anyone else and had always followed his word without question – that wasn't about to change now.

"Brothers and sisters of the Circle," Kodlak started in a booming, commanding voice, "Today, we welcome a new soul into our fold. This woman has endured, challenged, and shown her valour. Who will speak for her?"

Farkas stepped forward, a wide grin on his lips, "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

Kodlak continued, "Would you raise your shield in her defence?"

"I would stand at her back so that the world might never overtake us!" Farkas said without faulting.

"And would you raise your sword in her honor?"

Idalyn blushed. She was not accustomed to such ceremony and in truth had no idea what to expect when Vilkas had led her to the courtyard. To say the Nord had been cold towards her would have been an understatement. The tundra was cold, Vilkas was frigid.

And she had no idea what she had done to cause such a reaction from him.

Yes, she had beaten him in the training yard, but he had come closer to beating her than she had let on. Her body still ached from that day, her sword arm especially. If the battle had done on any longer, Vilkas would have walked away the winner.

Farkas' voice interrupted her thoughts, "It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes."

"Would you raise a mug in her name?" Kodlak asked, not doubting the response.

Farkas locked eyes with her, "I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall revelled in her stories."

Kodlak nodded, more than satisfied with Farkas' words, "Then the judgement of this Circle is complete. Her heart beats with the fury and courage that has united the Companions since the days of Ysgramor. May it beat with ours so that the mountains will tremble and the beasts will flee at our call."

The Circle erupted in one solid cry of agreement, then began to disperse.

Idalyn swallowed hard, then cautiously approached Vilkas as he headed for the Skyforge.

"What do you want, pup?" He demanded as she touched his shoulder, having expected her to approach him.

Idalyn pulled back her hand like she'd just touched smouldering coal, "Kodlak has told me you are to go with me on my next mission. I know that is probably something you don't want to do -"

"I do as the Harbringer commands." He said coldly, wanting the conversation to end and hoping she'd catch that with his tone.

She did, but didn't let it deter her, "He's not your Master. He's said so numerous times to me. Kodlak is the Master of none here."

She had approached him hoping to clear the air between them, and to inform him that his assistance in her next mission was not needed, but it didn't look like either was going to happen.

"And yet I intend to follow his word to the letter," Vilkas said proudly, "He is my mentor...the closest thing I have to one at least. I respect him and his wisdom – I will accompany you on your next mission whether you like it or not, whelp."

While Idalyn did not like being called "whelp" and "pup", she greatly preferred them over "elfling" and supposed, in the grand scheme of things, they were making progress.

The frozen look in his pale grey eyes told her otherwise. With the war paint around his eyes, he looked down right intimidating.

"What makes you think I want your company?" Idalyn countered angrily. The time she had already spent with the angry Nord was unpleasant enough – the thought of travelling with him was detestable.

Travelling with Farkas had been fine. He had been quiet and kept his comments to a minimum, but he at least was kind and welcoming. He had proved to be a fierce companion...and a fine specimen to steal the occasional glance at.

Vilkas seemed to hate the ground she walked on.

"What you desire means little to me," Vilkas said calmly, as if his words weren't as cruel as they were.

Idalyn shook her head. In the time since leaving Helgen, she'd met an assortment of people. Most were kindly, but some had been cruel. Vilkas puzzled her greatly, as his words were hurtful and yet she sensed an underlying kindness. She had no idea why he was keeping that kindness from her though. After all, what had she done to him?

Surely it was not because she was new to the Companions? And she doubted it was solely because of her race – so why did he dislike her so?

"I can't believe someone as bitter as you is the twin of one as sweet as Farkas," again she shook her head, "you need to tame your fire, Vilkas, lest it burn you."

He could not believe the nerve of her! How dare she speak to him like that!

His fists balled up tightly as he struggled to keep the wolf under control, "Do not pretend to know me, whelp!"

"How could I?" She asked honestly, "When you seem to push everyone but Farkas away? I daresay that poor man deserves the title of Thane more than I, for putting up with you for so many years."

He took a step forward and glared down at her, "You push me in ways you shouldn't dare."

She glared up at him with equal intensity, "What are you going to do, Vilkas? Strike me down in front of our shield-siblings? The only reason you detest me so is because I do not allow you to lash me with your words – I fight back. You've underestimated me up until now, wolf, do not continue to do so."

Her scent was becoming dizzying and he fought the urge to let the wolf take control. She infuriated him beyond reason, and yet she lit a fire in his belly that he'd not experienced before. Standing so close to her, the sharp angles of her face seemed softer and yet her amber eyes remained as fierce as a tempest. Her skin was as white as virgin snow and her hair as dark as coal.

He reminded himself that she was a frail elf, not even half as capable as the weakest Nordic woman – but the strange fire remained. He tried to brush it off as effects of the wolf lingering on the edge of his control.

Idalyn did not know what to make of the bizarre look he was giving her, "What? Khajiit got your tongue?"

Vilkas pushed her aside and started for Jorrvaskr, "I go with you on your next assignment – end of discussion."

She watched him brush past Farkas as if he hadn't seen him and fiercely push open the doors to Jorrvaskr. He fled into the building faster than she'd ever seen him move, almost as if something had been chasing him.

Farkas approached her, a concerned look on his face. He loved his brother, but he too did not understand his apparent hatred of Idalyn.

"What was that about?" He asked softly as he stood by her side.

Idalyn shrugged, "I honestly have no idea."


	6. A Step in the Right Direction

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Skyrim is not mine. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue have been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. Rated M for potential violence and gore, sexual themes and much more. Thank you for all of the lovely and encouraging reviews! They certainly keep me motivated ;) - Fallon.

**Chapter Six**

Vilkas held his head in his hands and waited for Kodlak to speak.

Unable to make sense of things on his own, he'd gone to the Harbringer for advice, as he had done many times before. Kodlak was known across the nine Holds for his wisdom and many sought him out.

Kodlak took a swig of mead, sat his tankard down on the table, and crossed his arms, "The beastblood isn't all to blame for what you're feeling, Vilkas."

"Then what is?" He asked desperately, "I've told you everything."

Kodlak nodded, "I know, son."

Frustrated, Vilkas stood, "Then what!"

"Calm your fire, Vilkas," Kodlak said calmly as he gestured for Vilkas to take his seat.

The halls of Jorrvaskr were quiet and the soft sound of crickets was accompanied by Farkas' deep snoring – a melody many a bard would scoff at. Vilkas had been unable to find any rest and had wandered Whiterun for hours before returning to find Kodlak waiting for him. Dawn would break soon and he'd have to go through another day of avoiding the wood elf.

She'd been given no new assignments since gaining entrance into the Companions three days ago, but he'd heard word Aela had relieved one she intended to pass along to Idalyn.

He cringed at the idea of accompanying her.

"I think you know the answer, Vilkas." Kodlak said confidently, hoping his prodding would be enough to get the stubborn man to admit as much to himself.

Vilkas frowned, "What kind of advice is that?"

Kodlak huffed, "Damn good advice to those who relent enough to listen to it!"

Vilkas sighed and rubbed his temples, "Forgive me, Kodlak, it wasn't my place to question you..."

"Question me all you like," he said with a shrug, "I'm no man's master."

"I respect you all the same."

Kodlak nodded, "I know, Vilkas. I only ask that you give the girl a chance. Farkas and the others seem to get along fine with her. Maybe all you need to do is think about why you really don't like her?"

Vilkas sighed, "I will, thank you, Kodlak."

* * *

><p>Idalyn slung her knapsack over her shoulder and started down the road to Riverwood. Aela had tasked her with clearing Embershard Mine, a cave to the south-west of Riverwood, of bandits. It seemed easy enough, so she saw no reason to alert Vilkas of her departure.<p>

She was sure he'd find others to ridicule in her absence.

She found it a shame really, that a man so lovely to look at could be so miserable. He wasn't as solid as his brother, but she found herself wondering what secrets his armour hid. She supposed if he just kept his mouth shut, she could actually enjoy his company. But the chances of that happening were slim, so she contented herself with her silent musings.

It was a beautiful day and she couldn't help but smile in anticipation. She had planned on taking her time walking to Riverwood and had changed into a simple blue dress with a cream shift and a matching cowl. In case she encountered trouble on the roads, she had daggers strapped to both of her thighs and one around her waist as a gentle warning to any would-be bandits who happened by.

The trek through the planes was simple enough. Farmers glanced up at her but said nothing as she passed by but she didn't expect anything different. She passed Honningbrew Meadery and continued over the bridge and up the hill. Riverwood wasn't too far away and she didn't expect the journey to take her long at all.

It was just as she started on the main road that she heard a subtle rustling behind her, the very soft sound of metal armour clanking together. She drew her dagger and slipped into the bush with the hope of surprising her would-be attacker with a dagger to the throat.

She waited until the perfect moment, not wanting to spoil the attack with eagerness, and sprung from the bush like an arrow from a drawn bow. Idalyn crashed into the man, forcing him to the ground and slashing his hands with her dagger to keep him from going for his sword.

She managed to get the upper hand and straddled his waist as she pressed the tip of her dagger to his throat. It was the first time she took a good look at the man, and she had to blink a few times before it registered.

"Vilkas?"

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it until she dropped the dagger, "Are you mad, whelp?"

"Me? What in the name of the Divines are you doing here?"

He tried to ignore how she was sitting on him, but it was difficult. Even though his armour was between them, a part of him wished it wasn't. Her posterior rested on his stomach and she had one hand pressed over his heart. Her skirt was hiked up, revealing her long pale legs. Idalyn's hair had come undone in the scuffle and strands of it poked free from under her cowl. The sun hit her just right, making her amber eyes sparkle down at him like jewels.

He regained his composure and shoved her off of him, "Following Kodlak's orders...unlike you."

She got to her feet, fetching her knapsack and dagger from the road in the process, "He ordered you, not me. Besides, it seemed simple enough. I figured you had better things to do."

"Then pester you?" He asked with a smirk, "Hardly."

He started towards Riverwood, but Idalyn was left shocked. Had he actually smiled?

"Are you drunk?" She demanded, certain that had to be the problem. He was Nord after all, and even the eldest of them had a fondness for mead of every variety.

He glanced back at her over his shoulder, "No, but I expect I'll wish I was by the end of this."

She groaned, "Go back to Jorrvaskr, I'll buy you a round and a new sword if you'll just leave me alone!"

He thought for a moment but brushed off the notion knowing Kodlak would disapprove, "Tempting, but no thank you."

"You know what your problem is?" She spat angrily, having had more than enough of him.

Vilkas clenched his teeth together, "Oh, please, do tell!"

"You're frustrated."

He laughed, "Your damn right I am!"

Idalyn smirked, catching up to him and pushing him against the stone wall on one side of the road. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed. He'd been avoiding her in Jorrvaskr like she was a she-devil and shooting her confusing glances when he thought she wasn't looking. If he were anyone else, she'd swear he desired her, but she doubted Vilkas felt such a thing. His words were too abrasive, his tone too cold to convey anything resembling love or compassion.

Being a wood elf, Idalyn had a romantic view of life. She wanted a simple existence in the wildness of natural things, desiring to stay far from the affairs and petty dramatics of court life. Love and kindness were as real to her as the air and sun. To her, there was love and there was hate, lust without love seemed meaningless and hollow. Perhaps it was naive, but Idalyn didn't care - at least she knew herself.

Vilkas stared at her, shocked by her display, "What are you..."

Her body was too close, her scent too powerful.

"You're frustrated because I kicked your ass in the training yard," she teased, "and you're too full of yourself to admit I'm not the she-devil you make me out to be."

He stared at her, unable to make his lips move to spit the words he knew he should.

Idalyn stepped back, her expression remaining calm the entire time, "You are welcome to come with me to Riverwood, Vilkas. I'll not fight your company, but I don't have to enjoy it."

She walked away from him, her sights set on her destination but smiled when she heard him following her.

They walked silently for many moments until Vilkas stepped up to walk beside her and broke the awkward silence.

"Just so you know, I don't think you're a she-devil." His voice was hesitant and gentle, strangely so.

Idalyn looked at him from the corner of her eye, expecting to see any angry look on his face, but didn't.

She sighed, "Then what is your problem with me? What have I done to earn such hatred, Vilkas?"

For a while, she toyed with the idea that perhaps it was her race that bothered him. But there was a Dunmer and an Imperial in the ranks of the Companions, so she soon tossed that idea aside.

Vilkas shrugged, "You walked in off the streets and Kodlak respected you immediately. I've know him for years and he's never accepted someone so easily. It's not jealously...I guess it's suspicion."

Idalyn supposed he had a point, though she didn't like how aggressive he had been in displaying it. She smiled sadly, "I don't know why Kodlak seems to trust me as much as he does. I barely know him yet it feels like he's seen me before, like he knows me. As far as stepping off the streets goes, I have no memory beyond waking up on a carriage bound for Helgen and the headsman's block. And that wasn't all that long ago."

He'd heard stories about her whispered amongst the people of Whiterun, but didn't think they were actually true. He cleared his throat, "Are you with the Stormcloaks?"

He personally took no side on the war. War was war - people would die no matter who won and the longer it was drawn out the worse everyone was for it.

She shook her head, "I've been told I should join but haven't yet. I'm not sure what I'll do, honestly. Many of those I've come across who support the Stormcloaks are against anyone other than Nords occupying Skyrim - so I'd obviously be out. And I don't want to fight in a war...I fear I won't have much of a choice soon though."

Vilkas chuckled quietly, "You slay dragons but don't want to fight in a war? What can one man do that a dragon can't?"

"I've only killed one dragon." She corrected him with a smile, "And men are more than capable of inflicting just as much pain, I assure you."

"One is more than I have, pup." He said as he watched her. She always seemed to be thinking on a deeper level that everyone else. It puzzled him, but he realized she'd probably make more sense if he actually listened.

Her faced soured, "I'd never wish such an experience on anyone."

"I heard it was a glorious battle, one for history to remember." He stated honestly. The guards spoke about it like she had bested a great evil.

"What is glorious about slaying a creature as magnificent as a dragon?" She confessed sadly, "I could understand what he was saying, Vilkas, in his final moments. And he was beautiful, so incredibly beautiful. He looked so wise, so timeless...I wondered afterwards what things he had seen in his lifetime."

"You speak like you knew him."

"I absorbed his soul," she lamented, "so in a way I suppose I do. His name was Mirmulnir and he died by my hand. I can feel his soul within me, you know. It's like my heart is more than just my own now, his fire is there."

Vilkas stared at her intently, "Does it burn?"

She blinked at him, not catching his meaning, "What?"

"Mirmulnir's fire?"

Idalyn smiled and nodded slowly, "Always."

Vilkas was confused, "And yet you smile...why?"

"Because it gives me strength," she explained openly, "and I suppose a part of him lives on in me. It's not much and it may not be ideal, but it's all I can offer."

She wasn't sure why she was answering his questions, but didn't feel bad for doing so. It was the first time anyone had asked her how she felt about killing a dragon, and it was the first real conversation she'd had with Vilkas. She was glad for both.

Vilkas too was surprised with her openness.

He had never seen a dragon, though as a boy he'd wanted nothing more. Listening to Idalyn though, he realized he never considered the other side of the coin. It embarrassed him slightly, that he'd not considered the dragon to be deserving of respect in death, but he was glad to hear what she had to say.

He grinned, hiding it was a well timed grunt, "You think too much, whelp."

Idalyn shook her head. She thought they were getting somewhere but a quick glance over to Vilkas told her that progress had indeed been made.

She grinned from ear to ear, "And you not enough, miserable Nord."


	7. A Bump in the Road

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Skyrim is not mine. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue have been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. Rated M for potential violence and gore, sexual themes and much more. Thank you for all of the lovely and encouraging reviews! They certainly keep me motivated ;) - Fallon.

**Chapter Seven**

The walk to Riverwood was quiet enough. Idalyn would make a comment once and a while about the Companions, the weather or the current assignment they were on, but she said nothing about the dragons.

Vilkas answered her questions or offered her the occasional head nod when necessary but did not know what to say otherwise. Between himself and Farkas, many would say he was better with words, yet somehow nothing was coming to him now. He had seen Farkas talk with her in length on numerous occasions and feared there was something amiss with himself for not being able to do the same.

He was more confident than ever that some magical trickery was involved.

"We should probably attack the cave at night, catch them off guard." Idalyn suggested after a long moment of silence.

Vilkas nodded, seeing the wisdom in her plan and quickly smothering the grin that was threatening to appear on his lips, "Aye, it's fine by me."

"We're almost there," Idalyn stated, pointing to the bridge ahead.

Just over it laid the small village of Riverwood, the first settlement she had encountered after fleeing the dragon in Helgen. She liked it well enough, if only because it was nestled on the edge of the woods, but found it a little too small for her liking.

Only a hand full of people called Riverwood home and it had no walls around it to shield it from attacks. That was one of the reasons it required the aid of Whiterun with the dragons – they literally had nothing to defend themselves with.

Even now, Idalyn saw vulnerability in the village.

"What's got you so worried?" Vilkas asked quietly, having sensed something was amiss with her.

Idalyn sighed, "There are dozens of small towns like this spread across Skyrim – what's protecting them from the dragons? A few extra guards and some watchtowers? No, things aren't well for villages like these..."

"You can't go and worry about everyone, whelp," he assured her as they crossed the bridge, "at some point you have to trust that others can protect themselves."

"And what is that point, Vilkas? When they've run out of coin to buy aid?"

He was about to tell her how wrong she was when a Nordic man spotted Idalyn and hurried over. They greeted each other with smiles and the man pulled her into a consuming embrace.

Vilkas snarled quietly to himself, already certain he didn't like the man.

"Vilkas," Idalyn said as she turned back to him, "this is Ralof, he helped me escape Helgen."

He reluctantly shook the man's hand, but said nothing.

"What brings you back to Riverwood?" Ralof asked her, his hand still on her arm.

"I've joined the Companions and have an assignment to clear out a nearby cave of bandits."

To Vilkas's amusement and slight horror, Idalyn didn't seem to notice the lust-filled look the Stormcloak solider was giving her. His eyes were focused solely on her and his grin had yet to fade. Vilkas bit his tongue, cursing his beastblood for making him so aggressive.

He told himself he did not care about the Stormcloak solider or whatever feelings he had for Idalyn, but the anger remained.

"Vilkas is here to make sure I'm a solid enough fighter to keep myself alive long enough to make gold for the Guild," Idalyn explained to Ralof as she smiled at Vilkas.

Ralof glared at him, "She's a fine fighter, I'd not have gotten out of Helgen alive without her. I could vouch for Idalyn."

"With all due respect your opinion matters little to me," Vilkas spat.

Ralof's glare grew more intense, "You -"

Idalyn stepped between the two men, urging Vilkas away, "I'll see you later, Ralof. It was good talking to you."

Ralof waved, smiling at Idalyn but shooting daggers with his eyes at Vilkas.

Once she was sure they were alone, Idalyn stood on the tips of her toes and swatted Vilkas on the side of the head. It wasn't nearly hard enough to do any real damage, but it infuriated him all the same.

He growled, "What was that for?"

"I could ask you the same, Vilkas. Have you met Ralof before? Or are you always so miserable when meeting someone?"

Vilkas took a step closer to her and fought the urge to shake her. Instead, he leaned down and spoke in a whisper, "I came here to complete an assignment with you, not so you could catch up with your lover!"

Idalyn gasped, "He is not my lover, you fool! I came here to do a job."

"Then you'd better tell him that," Vilkas sneered, "because he's got a mind for something else!"

Idalyn couldn't believe his nerve. They had actually managed to be pleasant to one another on the road, but it seemed that was all for nothing. Vilkas was still the aggressive, rude brute he was before they left Whiterun.

She pushed him with all her might and ignored the fact that he barely moved, "You're pathetic! A village drunk has more manners than you!"

Vilkas pushed past her, stomping back down the path she had corner him on.

"Where are you going?" Idalyn demanded, no were near finished with speaking to him.

"I need a drink!" Vilkas shouted back at her.

Idalyn stormed after him, "Just like all **true** sons of Skyrim -"

Vilkas spun on his heels in the blink of an eye and closed the distance between them. He roughly grabbed the neckline of her dress and balled the fabric up in his fist, hoisting her up by it and pinning her to the rocky ledge behind her. He saw the raw panic in her eyes, but was too out of control to stop himself – the beastblood was boiling over.

"You damned elves are all the same! You look down on us, mock us and ensnare us with spells! You think you could take me, elfling?"

Idalyn couldn't get her lips to form words, she was too stunned, too scared. He held her up so high she could not find the ground with her feet.

He pushed himself up against her, the beastblood causing a wave of pure lust to cloud his eyes. Vilkas wanted to tear the clothes from her body and caress every inch of her until she begged for more. He wanted to claim her without kindness, to dominate her until she ached with a fierceness she had never experienced.

By the Gods, he wanted her!

The jagged edges of his armour dug into her, causing her to yelp.

Vilkas was panting, fighting to subdue the beast inside of him before he'd do something he'd regret. It burned in him like a wildfire, all consuming and all destroying. He knew it would lead him down a destructive path, so he fought it like he would any enemy.

Idalyn saw that fight happening in his eyes.

"V-Vilkas?" She managed to gasp out.

The sound of her voice so soft and fearful caused the beastblood to die down and allowed him to regain control. He abruptly pulled away from her and she fell to the ground in a heap.

Still panting, he looked down at her with wide eyes.

"The beastblood...it was the wolf..." he struggled to explain, knowing nothing could wash the fear from her eyes.

She had seen him for what he truly was – an unpredictable monster.

Idalyn scrambled to her feet and took off down the path in a sprint.

He didn't chase after her, but instead took to the woods, hoping some larger beast was there to end his life.

* * *

><p>Ralof found her standing on the bridge looking out in the direction of Whiterun.<p>

"You look weary, my friend." He said softly as he approached her.

She turned to look at him, a profound sadness etched across her face, "Hello again, Ralof."

He stood beside her, "Is something the matter?"

Idalyn bit her lip.

Vilkas had gone...feral. He had attacked her, pinned her to the wall and made her feel helpless. Her hated of him, if anything, should have grown, but it didn't – she feared for him. She saw the battle waging in his eyes and guessed that struggle had more to do with how he'd been treating her than anything else. But she didn't want to say anything to Ralof for fear things would only get worse. She'd speak to Kodlak once she completed her assignment and returned to Jorrvaskr, surely he would have advice worth listening to.

"I'm fine, just weary from the road I suppose."

Ralof huffed, "It mustn't be easy dealing with **him** all the time."

She shrugged, "He is a fine warrior."

He laughed, "That's a yes!"

She found herself laughing too and was surprised by how good it felt.

"You are a fine friend, Ralof."

He grinned, "As are you."

"I left," she said flatly, "how does that make me a good friend?"

Ralof swallowed hard then reached out to touch her face. He ran his fingers hesitantly across her cheek, then pressed his palm to her flesh.

"Because you are an intelligent, compassionate and stunning woman, Idalyn. Any man would be honored to have you as his. You fight with both your sword and your tongue, your magic and your heart – you are...very dear to me."

Idalyn searched for something to say, but could only stare at him blankly in shock.

Ralof leaned in, placing a firm and needy kiss upon her lips.

His lips were chapped and rough, catching her off guard in more ways than one. She fought the urge to pinch herself, certain she was dreaming. His lips moved against her's, encouraging her to kiss back, but she pushed him back instead.

He looked at her with hurt in his eyes and she knew then that she had driven a wedge between them. She touched her lips and hurried past him.

"Idalyn, wait!" He pleaded as he started after her, "let me explain!".

She looked back at him and shook her head, "I've got to finish what I came here for...please excuse me, Ralof."

Idalyn took off toward the village, leaving Ralof behind.

She did not see Vilkas hiding in the bushes nearby.


	8. Melting the Ice

****D******isclaimer: **Alas, Skyrim is not mine. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue have been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. Rated M for potential violence and gore, sexual themes and much more.

Thank you for all of the lovely and kind reviews, alerts and favs! They certainly keep me motivated ;) - Fallon.

**Chapter Eight**

Idalyn knew it was foolish, and would likely get her in trouble, but she pushed on to Embershard Mine without him.

"_Vilkas be damned,"_ she thought angrily to herself.

Things had gotten very complicated very fast and she just didn't have the energy to find the brooding werewolf and drag him along. If Kodlak was angry at her when he learned she had left Vilkas behind, she'd tell him exactly what happened.

"_Probably found someone else to annoy..." _she thought hopefully.

Truthfully, her anger wasn't entirely Vilkas's fault, though she never thought she'd be admitting that. Ralof had kissed her – the fool! He had stumbled upon her on the bridge and had succeed in making things awkward between them. Vilkas...well she was still angry with him, mainly for being himself, but her recent encounter with Ralof was what angered her more.

In her mind, he had done something on the spur of the moment that might very well have ruined their friendship for good.

"_Stupid man..."_

Idalyn continued forward, trying to keep her troubles from her mind and focus on the task at hand. Embershard Mine was not too far from the village, which is why it proved to be such a risk if inhabited by bandits and other less than savoury creatures.

She crouched down, keeping to the bushes as she approached the opening to the mine. The darkness of night gave her some well needed cover, but she wasn't about to rely solely on it. Her skill in the art of stealth would come in handy from here on out.

She spotted a bandit standing guard near the mine's entrance and she drew her bow. She didn't like the look of him and decided an attack from a distance would be the safer option. Getting her footing, she selected an arrow from her quiver and readied it on her bow.

As an elf, she had a bond to her bow that went beyond that of a warrior and their weapon. Archery was in her blood and it felt natural to have a bow in her hands. She did not fumble with it, but instead knew it's limitations and strengths without having to be told.

It was like there was an understanding between the weapon and herself.

She pulled the bowstring taught and let the arrow fly.

It cut through the air and buried itself in the bandit's neck. He gasped and fell to the ground, twitching and kicking slightly before going silent altogether.

Smiling, Idalyn placed a quick kiss on her bow and moved forward.

The mine was damp and freezing, full of a cold that sunk deep into her bones. There was a trip wire step up not to far from the entrance, and she slipped past it without setting it off. She heard the muffled sound of voices echoing from deeper in the mine and she inhaled deeply before continuing onwards.

* * *

><p>It didn't surprise him that she continued on alone, what did though was that she hadn't noticed him trailing her. Nords weren't known for their stealth, and the fact that he was able to follow an elf without getting caught made him fear for were her mind was.<p>

He huffed, figuring she was still reliving the kiss with Ralof on the bridge.

Vilkas had changed into a spare set of linen clothes he had carried with him from Whiterun, not wanting to risk his armour clanking together and alerting Idalyn to his presence.

He entered the mine and followed her at a safe distance.

More than once he wanted to reveal himself, to draw his sword and fight by her side as she encountered the bandits one at a time, but he restrained himself. He wanted to see just how good she was and helping her wasn't going to do that.

Farkas said she was good, and he was eager to see if his brother was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Idalyn quickly exchanged her bow for her sword as the female Orc charged her. The tired looking bridge they were on swayed with the suddenness of their movements and Idalyn feared it would give way completely. More terrifying than that possibility, was the foe currently charging her. The woman had a sword easily as long as Idalyn was tall, and she swallowed hard the closer she got.<p>

She raised her sword to block the bandit's blow, but stumbled despite her best efforts.

The bandit laughed and shouted a curse, and Idalyn darted back quickly to avoid getting sliced in two. She turned to face the bandit quickly and just managed to bring her sword up in time to save herself.

From over the bandit's shoulder, she saw another approaching. He was massive and was drawing an equally huge battleaxe as he approached.

Idalyn's heart sank – maybe she should have found Vilkas before heading off on her own?

The bandit lunged forward, heaving her sword down and snapping Idalyn's blade in two.

She felt back, both from the force of it and shock, and brought her hand up to blast the woman with a torrent of fire.

The woman screamed and fell to the ground in a smouldering heap.

Idalyn breathed a sigh of relief that quickly faded.

The massive bandit stood above her, his battleaxe readied. He grinned, "Aren't you a pretty little thing? Wanna have some fun before you go, love?"

She raised her hand to throw more fire his way, but the blast was to weak to reach him.

Her magicka drained, her body spent, Idalyn looked up at the man with wide eyes. She did not want her end to be in a cave, far from the wildness of nature.

Alas, it seemed her time was up.

* * *

><p>With a roaring battle cry, Vilkas charged the man with his sword drawn and poised to run the bandit through. He sliced the man's arm as he turned and quickly recovered to face him head on.<p>

Axe met blade as they exchanged blow for blow.

Vilkas had fought many bandits in his life, but this one was proving especially difficult to kill. He seemed to match everything he threw at him, and Vilkas wondered if the man had actually been trained before reverting to a life of crime.

"Gahhhh!" The bandit cried as he hit Vilkas with a heavy swing.

He only barely blocked it with his sword, the blade of the axe slipping forward to rake his forearm. Vilkas regretted leaving his things at the inn in Riverwood. He'd have done anything at that moment for his shield and plate armour.

The bandit pushed forward, backing Vilkas into a corner with every step. They had managed to get away from the bridge and were at least on solid ground, but things were not looking good. Vilkas snarled and fought to get the upper hand. He often tapped into his beastblood during fights but after what happened with Idalyn in Riverwood he was fearful to do so lest he lose control completely.

The bandit heaved his battleaxe low and somehow Vilkas was able to miss the razor sharp blade, but was hit with the length of the handle, shattering many of his ribs on that side.

Vilkas growled, but kept fighting, adrenaline and beastblood surging him forward with unrelenting determination.

Idalyn crawled forward, knowing she had to do something.

She dug her fingers into the soil and called upon the last remnants of her magicka. Frost seeped into the earth and edged its way towards the battling men. She kept it under control, guiding the ice so it avoided Vilkas and began crawling up the leg of the bandit.

Vilkas fell to his knees just as the bandit's feet slipped out from under him, the frost forming slick ice right under his feet. He fell hard, hitting the ground with a thud and smashing his head on the hard ground.

The man fell silent.

"Are you alright?" Idalyn asked as she tried to crawl in Vilkas's direction.

She had no idea why he was there, but was grateful he had shown up when he had. She was not blind to the fact that he had saved her. His silence worried her though.

"Vilkas!"

He groaned, "H-Here..."

She forced herself to get to her feet and saw him just over a small formation of rocks that had obscured her view just before. His sword was tossed aside and he was on his back struggling to sit upright. He was gripping his side and seemed to be in a considerable amount of pain.

She had seen the blow he'd received and knew without a doubt that he'd broken some ribs. She was sure he'd recover from that, what worried her was that those broken ribs could have nicked something inside of him.

Idalyn feared he had suffered wounds neither of them could see.

She stumbled to his side and touched his hand, "Let me take a look -"

"I'm fine!" He grumbled stubbornly, jerking his hand away from her and groaning as pain flared up his side. He had broken ribs before but had never taken such a blow without armour there to deflect some of it. His bones had taken the entire strength of the swing and he had no doubt damage had been done.

But he didn't want to admit that to her. He had spent his entire life in the Companions and battled creatures that would make many a warrior run away - he was not going to be undone by the lucky swing of a nameless bandit!

"I don't need your help..." He insisted as he forced himself to his feet, "not now, not ever..."

Idalyn stood with him but was not even remotely convinced he was telling her the truth. The art of healing was as dear to her as that of the bow and she knew when her skill was needed – and when it was being turned down for reasons of pride.

But she didn't want to fight with him, she was tired of such games with him.

Idalyn reached for his hand, "Vilkas, let me help you."

Again he pulled free of her grasp, "Keep your fancy spells for those who need them! I'm a Nord and a Companion, I'm built for battle. Now, if your done, let's get back to Whiterun...I'm sure we both want this to be over."

He stormed away from her, still favouring his side but too stubborn to permit her to help him.

Idalyn shook her head, but followed without making a sound.

* * *

><p>They didn't make it far.<p>

Vilkas stumbled and fell to his knees only minutes after leaving the mine.

Idalyn ran to his side and clasped his shoulder, "Vilkas, please..."

He coughed and a bit of blood gathered in the corner of his lips. He tried to push her away but was too weak to.

"I don't need...your...magic...elfling..."

Idalyn had taken some stamina potions during their journey out of the mine and was feeling much better. She knew that Vilkas required more that just a few potions though – if he was going to survive.

"Vilkas, I think you're bleeding inside," she told him in a serious whisper, "you need to let me heal your wounds."

His eyes were getting heavy and he seemed to be lingering on the edge of consciousness. Fairly certain he was past the point of putting up any real fight, she hooked her hand under his arm and hoisted him back to his feet.

With most of his weight on her, she lead him further away from the mine. She had hoped to get him to Riverwood, but he was sinking against her and she wasn't able to get more than ten feet.

"Alright...alright..." Idalyn whispered in a soothing tone, easing him down gently onto his back.

She slung off her pack and started rolling his shirt up so she could get a better look at what she was dealing with. Vilkas stiffened, but was in too much pain to protest any further.

Idalyn brushed her fingers over his side, trying to ignore the tightly compacted muscles and focus on what she was looking for – bruises. It was hard for her though, even in the darkness of night she could see and feel how solid he was.

And even with all the grime on him, she couldn't help but find him beautiful.

With a frown, she found what she was looking for after gently rubbing away some of the dirt from his skin. From his armpit to just above his hipbone on his right side was a bruise the colour of soot. It was darker in some places than others, but it was bigger than she was expecting and it worried her.

Idalyn cursed under her breath and hurried to start a fire. She couldn't work with no light, so she took the risk of drawing attention by making one. She pulled a blanket from her pack and spread it out over him before cutting away his shirt with her dagger.

Vilkas watched her silently the entire time. He was in too much pain to resist her touch, but was fearful of what magic she was going to use on him. The softness of her hands was reassuring though, and he tried to focus on that and not the blossoming agony along his side.

Idalyn pulled several potions and vials from her pack, but found nothing that would completely heal him without further aid. She uncorked one of the vials and pressed it to his lips. Much to her surprise, he drank the foul liquid without much fuss.

"Any better?" She asked hopefully.

Vilkas grunted.

Idalyn sighed and pressed her fingers firmly to his injured side.

His eyes opened wide and bit his lip to keep from calling out, but the beast in him wanted to howl. Vilkas exhaled deeply and tried to jerk away from her.

Idalyn spread her fingers out over the bruise and focused her magicka into the tips of her fingers. Her hand grew warm, almost painfully so, but that warmth soon began to sink into his flesh.

Vilkas was panting heavily, the heat and the pain draining him of his fight.

She worked her finger tips into the dark, bruised skin on his side, forcing the magic deeper into his flesh and to the bone beneath it. Her fingers counted the broken bones and the magic healed them one by one, snapping them back into place and fixing them together as if they had never been injured in the first place.

Vilkas could feel the bones shifting inside of him and he groaned, the sensation more bizarre than anything he had ever experienced.

Idalyn felt sweat trickling down her brow. The spell she was using was draining her, but she had yet to address the source of the bleeding under his skin. She paused to consume another potion, then went back to her ministrations, jabbing her fingers into his side and shooting her magic deep inside of him.

Finally, her magic found the source of the bleeding and stopped it.

Completely spent, Idalyn's head spun and her vision blurred. She had used too much of herself and had relied too heavily on potions, and her body was starting to break down from it. Her body demanded proper rest.

She could only barely hear the crackle of the fire.

Vilkas took a few deep breaths, needing a moment to realize that the pain was completely gone. He had never felt anything like it before, such relief after such overwhelming pain.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Idalyn slumped forward.

"What -"

Her head on his shoulder, her entire body went limp as she passed out. Her hand was on his stomach, pressed flat to a jagged scar just above his naval.

Vilkas sat up and she settled into the crook of his arm. He stared down at her in disbelief, unsure what he should do or of what just happened.

She didn't seem to be distressed, in fact she seemed to be sleeping soundly. Her dark hair fell loosely around her face and her full lips were parted slightly, almost daring him to partake. She was so small curled up next to him and looked so incredibly vulnerable and beautiful. Her chest rose and fell steadily and he found himself trailing his fingers along her neck, dipping down to tease the neckline of her shirt wishfully.

"_Gods..."_

Vilkas swallowed hard and pulled his hand back. He slipped the blanket she had laid over him onto her and eased out of her grasp, even though he was quite content where he was.

Figuring she would be asleep for some time, he sat near the fire with his sword close at hand, ready to defend her from anything that dared approach.


	9. The Chase

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Skyrim is not mine. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue has been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. Rated M for potential violence and gore, sexual themes and much more.

*****Chapter Warning: **A lot of lovely nudity in this chapter and the next, dear readers! :D

Thank you for all of the lovely and kind reviews, alerts and favs! They certainly help me keep the chapters flowing! - Fallon.

**Chapter Nine**

The journey back to Jorrvaskr was not nearly as awkward as Vilkas expected it to be. Once Idalyn finally woke, he offered her a thankful nod but otherwise what happened in the Mine was not discussed. He supposed that was for the best, as neither of them had been without fault in what had transpired.

Finally they were back in Whiterun, and he was allowed to part from her – which he did without offering an explanation.

Idalyn wasn't surprised though or offended by his behaviour. Despite a bump in the road, they had made progress, and for a man like Vilkas she suspected that was a difficult thing to realize. She had at least been able to show him she wasn't completely useless even though clearing out the mine had not gone as planned.

"How was the road?" Farkas asked her as she settled into her cot, emptying her pack on the table next to it.

Idalyn shrugged, "Oh...fine, Farkas."

He arched an eyebrow, not at all believing her, "Just fine?"

Idalyn sighed, "There was a...rough patch, but I think we made progress...though I hardly think your brother considers me a friend."

Farkas didn't seem to be at all surprised, "Vilkas has always needed more time than I do to call someone friend."

She smiled at him, a light chuckle on her lips, "I wish you had come along with us, Farkas. You seem to understand him so much more than I do...I could have used your guidance."

Farkas laughed, "You don't need a guide to understand my brother, Idalyn."

"Perhaps a translator, then?" She offered with a smug grin, "You could make piles of gold if you'd just publish a guide for the rest of us! I dare say you could retire you'd be so rich!"

"I'm sure Vilkas would appreciate that," Farkas laughed, shaking his head at the thought.

"Appreciate what?" Vilkas asked, a hint of anger in his voice, as he entered the barracks. He had heard them talking and wondered why there was so much laughter – Idalyn had never laughed around him. It was light, like the chiming of nirnroot, and it abruptly stopped when he neared her.

Vilkas couldn't help it, but he was immediately jealous of his brother. It was a fact many preferred the gentle company of Farkas, his sincerity and loyalty, but the fact that Idalyn preferred him upset Vilkas more than he thought it would.

"Oh, nothing, brother," Farkas reassured him, "Idalyn and I were just catching up, it felt like she was gone forever."

She smiled up at him, "It was barely two days, Farkas!"

"Felt longer," he admitted with a shrug.

"Well next time you'll just have to come with me," Idalyn said with a smile, looking up at Farkas with large, kind eyes.

Vilkas growled, "Aye, Farkas can take my place next time..."

"Kodlak wanted you to go," he said with a smug grin, "you're the one being difficult."

"Difficult! Farkas –

Idalyn sighed loudly and threw her hands up, "Enough!"

She stormed out of the room before either brother had a chance to stop her.

"Look at what you did..." Farkas said sadly.

Vilkas couldn't argue with him there. He rubbed his temples, wanting nothing more than to have a mug of mead in his hands, "I can't take much more of this, brother..."

Farkas shook his head, disappointed to hear his brother was still in denial. Many thought he was stupid, but Farkas understood people better than most and had a way of noticing the subtle changes in a person's body language. Vilkas was his other half, his twin, and he understood him so well it was like he had a window into his soul

"Then stop playing the fool, Vilkas," Farkas pleaded out of sheer frustration, "everyone here knows you have your eyes on her. I guess the only one who hasn't realized that is you."

"And why would I desire someone like her?" Vilkas spat, "she's small and frail like a newborn!"

"And yet she has killed dragons," Farkas reminded him.

"One," Vilkas shot back, "and she admitted to me she did find glory in it."

"Some don't relish the idea of killing creatures, even dragons. Besides, that is just the way she is, Vilkas. She doesn't want to cause pain if she doesn't have to."

Farkas knew and understood Idalyn's reasoning for not gloating about her kill and he knew Vilkas did too - he was just making up excuses.

"Then why is she with us?" Vilkas demanded in a hushed, angry voice.

Farkas just shook his head, "Everything you're telling me doesn't matter; you're just trying to convince yourself it angers you because you're too afraid to let her close."

Vilkas's brow furrowed, "I am not afraid!"

From just outside the door, Idalyn kept herself pressed to the wall. She saw an opportunity and had taken it, but wasn't sure what to make of what she was hearing. Farkas seemed convinced Vilkas was using his abrasiveness to hide how he truly left, but that didn't make sense to her – why would he feel the need to hide anything in the first place?

He'd been cold to her from the start, even before she had opened her mouth, so why did he feel the need to keep her at a distance? Sure she was an elf, but then so was Athis. She was new, but Ria had been new before her.

Even as she thought through the possibilities, she knew they were wrong. By the way Farkas was talking, it sounded like he thought Vilkas cared for her. Vilkas had growled at the notion, but Idalyn thought that maybe, just maybe, Farkas was right.

The thought made her blush.

She had joined the Companions in the hope of finding a place for her to belong. The others had accepted her, been kind to her and offered her training and guidance. But then there was Vilkas.

It all seemed so incredibly sad to her, that she was so close to complete belonging but that the coldness of one man was holding her back. But why would he be so cold to her if he cared about her?

Having heard enough, Idalyn slipped away to find Aela.

Inside the barracks, Vilkas and Farkas continued.

Vilkas had told him everything that happened during the trek to clear the mine of bandits, even his snapping at Idalyn and her healing him after the fight in the mine.

"Vilkas open your eyes," Farkas insisted softly, not wanting to anger his brother in his attempt to help him, "the beast reacted because you care for her. It saw your desire and wanted to act on it. As far as her healing you goes, using so much of her strength to save your sorry arse...maybe she cares for you too."

Vilkas rolled his eyes, "Why would she? I haven't exactly been kind to her. You've been her friend from the start, she was laughing with you before I came in. Maybe it is you she wants?"

"We were laughing because of you, you idiot," Farkas said in a sigh, "she told me she doesn't understand you, and that if I were to write a guide I'd make a fortune. You really frustrate her, but I think that's because she likes you and doesn't get why you're...you."

Vilkas hadn't thought of it like that and allowed himself to believe that maybe Farkas had a point. Even if she didn't desire him, he had little to risk by just being pleasant to her. She had saved his life in Embershard Mine and was deserving of some kindness in return for hers.

The two brothers walked out of the barracks and headed up to the mead hall, eager to calm themselves with a well deserved tankard. They passed Aela on the way up, and Vilkas noticed her arm was bandaged tightly from the wrist up.

"Aela what happened?" He hasn't heard that she was going out on an assignment and wondered what could have possibly happened.

Aela was usually the one dealing out wounds, not receiving them.

"I offered the beastblood to another," she said quietly, "and she accepted."

"What!" Vilkas growled, enraged that she was spreading their curse around like it was fine ale.

Farkas stepped in, "Who did you change, Aela?"

"Idalyn."

Vilkas snarled in anger, the beast inside of him trembling with rage and fear. He clenched his fists tightly, his emerging claws digging into the flesh of his palms.

Idalyn knew he was inflicted with the same curse as Farkas and yet hadn't asked him about it. He thought that maybe Farkas had answered some of her questions, or maybe Kodlak, but none had told him she was interested in obtaining the blood. And why would she be? It was a curse, a blight cast upon them, and one they were actively searching to cure.

"I bumped into her as she came up the stairs into the mead hall and lead her to the Underforge. Skjor and I offered it to her and she accepted," Aela said calmly, "she turned and took off into the forest."

"Why aren't you going after her?" Vilkas demanded through clenched teeth.

"We all faced our first change alone," Aela said defensively, "we thought it befitting that she did the same."

Farkas turned to his brother and reached out to grasp his shoulder. He could feel the anger Vilkas was emitting and knew something had to be done to quench it before it consumed.

Vilkas snarled and pushed past Aela, causing her to stumble. He hurried out of Jorrvaskr and down the street, well aware that Farkas was close behind him.

"How are we going to find her?" Farkas asked as he managed to catch up to his furious twin.

Vilkas kept his gaze fixed ahead, "We sniff her out."

* * *

><p>Idalyn cried out in panic as the blood ripped through her like the soul of a dragon. It burned in her like a fire, and she was helpless to stop it from spreading.<p>

Her body ached, her bones and muscles twisted and strained from the bizarre change she had accepted, and she wondered if it would ever end.

She had managed to get out of the city, but from there she had no idea where to go. She wished she had asked more questions before consuming the blood, but there was no going back now. With few options available to her, she ran to the woods in the hopes being surrounded by nature would calm the new power inside of her.

It didn't.

Idalyn tore through the snow, searching for some kind of shelter in which to hide. She knew if anyone saw her, even a lone hunter, she would be seen as prey and pursued as such.

All she wanted was to belong. Aela and Skjor had provided her with the chance to do just that, and she accepted it. Farkas and Kodlak were werewolves, and they were good people, so she didn't see the harm in joining them. They had both been werewolves for many years after all, Vilkas included. But with the power surging through her veins like a wild stallion, she doubted she could endure it any longer.

Her heightened senses new to her, she did not smell those chasing her until it was too late.

A massive weight pounced on her back and she bucked forward quickly to heave him off of her. The motion was done more on reflex than anything else, but it got the job done. The beast was flung forward but quickly recovered, facing her with teeth bared.

It was a werewolf!

She heard a howl from behind her and turned to see another werewolf bounding up the slope towards her. This one was considerably larger than the one that had pounced on her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that he seemed familiar.

Idalyn panicked as he got closer and took off deeper into the forest. She knew it was well within her power to defend herself, but the raw emotions coursing through her weren't allowing her to think straight.

Vilkas snarled down to his brother and took off after her. He knew what Idalyn was confronting, knew of the surging power of the blood during the first transformation, and he knew it was important to get her somewhere safe so she could ride it out. Unfortunately, she didn't know it was them chasing after her, or that they had no intentions of harming her.

The adrenaline pumping through her body had sparked her survival instincts and her body was telling her to run, to live.

Idalyn swirled to a halt ahead of him, her path blocked by a sheer ledge the trees had hidden until now. She stared at him with wide eyes, and then darted back and forth in search of a way out.

Farkas approached from the side, his arms lowered and his energy calm in the hopes it would lessen her fears. Both brothers knew her powers were draining and she would soon revert back to her normal form, but both knew Idalyn didn't know that. To her, the power seemed to never wane and she was clearly frightened.

She tried to slip past him, but Vilkas managed to grab her and jerk her back. He tried to subdue her without harming her, but she was fighting his hold so violently he was certain some harm had been done. She wailed, crying out in a low howl that echoed weakly around them.

Farkas approached, but kept his distance.

Mercifully, Idalyn went limp in his grasp and her body began to jerk involuntarily as the beast withdrew into the recesses of her mind. It took longer for her than it did for most, but she was finally freed of the wolf's hold. She lay unconscious in Vilkas's oversized arms, as naked as the day she was born.

Vilkas swallowed hard.

Her stomach was pale and soft, marred only by a few white scars, and her nipples were a dusky rose. She did not have as full a bosom as a Nord woman, but Vilkas could tell by looking at her that they would fit nicely in his hands. She was slim, but had subtle curves that simply longed for a man's touch. His eyes fell down her stomach and landed on her legs.

Farkas growled smugly from beside him and he scowled at him before starting back down the slope. He knew both he and Farkas would soon revert back to their normal forms, which would make strolling back into Whiterun difficult, if not impossible.

Two naked men carrying an unconscious naked woman would surely catch the guard's attention.

They set about trying to find a place to hide for the night.


	10. Closer

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Skyrim is not mine – I am merely borrowing that universe to write this story. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue has been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. This story is rated M for violence, gore and scenes of a sexual nature.

I would also like to announce that my Skyrim character married Vilkas today! I had to complete a lot of redundant quests for him and fetch one too many stolen family heirlooms, but he is worth it ;) Thank you for the lovely, encouraging reviews, alerts and favs! They certainly help me keep the chapters flowing! - Fallon.

**Chapter Ten**

Idalyn awoke to the comforting smell of stew brewing over an open fire. She tried to sit up and felt strangely cold considering how close she was to the fire. She looked down and gasped, pulling the blanket tightly around herself.

_Gods, why am I naked! _She thought fearfully to herself.

"You're awake, that's good. I found some frozen vegetables towards the back of the cave, I hope you like stew."

She glanced up and saw Farkas sitting at the fire tending the stew. He was completely devoid of clothing, but her angle kept her from seeing anything beyond his bare back and legs.

"What...what happened? Why are we naked?" Idalyn stammered bashfully. Nudity didn't seem to bother Nords and many she had met in her travels were accustomed to it. While she was not ashamed of her body, she was modest and not used to having anyone see her so exposed...especially a man.

"Aela told us you accepted the beastblood and took off into the woods. It's not a...pleasant time to be alone, so we took off after you. The change destroys your clothes, so when you change back..."

She nodded, "Ah...I suppose that makes sense. Thank you for coming after me, Farkas."

"Vilkas came too," he said as he stirred the stew.

Idalyn blushed even fiercer, had Vilkas seen her?

As if on cue, Vilkas entered the cave carrying a bundle of fabric. Idalyn smiled when she saw him, and then quickly looked away once she registered that he too was naked. Her reaction hadn't been fast enough however, and she had caught a glimpse of him. He was covered in grime, as was his usual, but she had seen his thick, muscular thighs and even the lack of light in the cave could not keep her from glancing further down and getting an eye full.

Idalyn was hit with a sudden wave of warmth.

Vilkas noticed the smile she gave him and fought from grinning when her eyes darted away and her cheeks burned in her nervousness. He tossed his brother a pair of ragged trousers and shoes he had found, "Here, cover up so our friend here can stop blushing."

"I am not!" She insisted from her corner.

He smirked, "If only you had a mirror, elfling..."

She pulled the blanket even tighter around her. Was he flirting with her, or was it just teasing? She knew then he must have seen her when she changed back. Embarrassed, she huddled up and tried to bury her face in the blanket.

_Stupid man..._

Vilkas slipped into a pair of trousers he had salvaged for himself and then a tunic. He hadn't had to search for very long until he found another cave full of skeletonised bodies. They certainly didn't need the clothes any longer, but it did make him worry. The bodies were only a hundred feet from where they had decided to camp for the night – what had killed them? The land was harsh and could easily take anyone unprepared off guard; he suspected that by what little he found around the bodies, it had a lot to do with unpreparedness.

The bitter wind picked up outside and Vilkas tossed Idalyn an oversized tunic before sitting down beside Farkas, "It would fit Farkas, but I suspect you'll want something other than that ratty old blanket."

She snatched it gratefully from where it landed and then began the delicate task of putting it on without shifting the blanket too much. She knew they had both seen her and that she could just stand up and put it on, but her modesty told her to remain covered. They may be able to saunter around people as naked as the day they were born, but she was not.

Vilkas was right, the tunic was huge but it covered her and that was all that mattered. It was too cold for her to cast aside the blanket, so she ignored the stains covering it and tucked it up to her chin.

Vilkas was watching her from the corner of his eye, "You should come closer to the fire."

She stared at him but eventually her stubbornness was outweighed by how cold she was. Idalyn crawled over to the fire, sitting closer to Farkas than Vilkas.

Vilkas noticed, but bit his tongue.

"Why did you accept Aela's offer, Idalyn," Farkas asked her, his voice full of tenderness.

Idalyn shrugged. She had her reason, but didn't want to voice it for fear the brothers would think she was foolish. Well, Farkas wouldn't think less of her for her reason, but she wasn't sure what Vilkas would say. Just in the few minutes she had been awake Vilkas had been kinder to her than he had been since she joined. Whatever it was, flirting or teasing, it was better than before.

"I don't know..." Idalyn muttered finally, knowing it was a pathetic answer to a simple question.

Vilkas tried to think quickly for the right thing to say but Farkas, strangely enough, was faster.

"Whatever your reason, it has to be more honorable than Aela's or Skjor's."

She sighed, "When Aela told me about the Circle, and it just...seemed like the right choice. I only wanted to belong...I thought this would be the way."

Farkas touched her shoulder and Vilkas stopped himself from growling. Vilkas reminded himself this was his brother and that who Idalyn fancied didn't matter to him. He tried hard to convince himself of that, but he couldn't believe such an obvious lie.

"You already belong..." Farkas assured her, shooting a glance to Vilkas.

"And you certainly didn't have to take on our curse in order to find that, elfling," Vilkas offered, unsure of what else to say.

Comforting people was always Farkas's job. He was the stronger of the twins, but was also the more sensitive. It was what got him woman. Vilkas had no problem with that either, though woman flocked to him because he was broody and quiet and considerate in the bedroom, not because he expressed himself easily.

Idalyn's sad chuckle interrupted his thoughts.

"It's always 'whelp' or 'elfling'...what do I have to do to get you to use my name, Vilkas!" She gathered her blanket and stood, "How can I belong here when to you I have no name?"

She retreated to her corner, content to shiver so long as she was away from him.

Farkas shot him a frustrated glare then made for the cave entrance, "I'll keep watch all night...I'm not tired."

Vilkas sat next to the fire, watching her from a distance as she shivered violently. It hurt him that she'd rather freeze than be near him, but he knew it was his fault. Nothing he said around her ever came out right, not that he had been trying to make an effort before. She had just been a whelp, a nameless newblood...now...well, she was becoming something more.

He didn't want to admit his brother had been right, but the truth was getting harder to hide by the day.

_Damn, you Farkas..._

He stood and moved away from the fire, "You'll freeze to death if you don't move closer..."

She looked up from the blanket and saw that he had moved away. Without saying a word, she crawled back to her place by the fire and curled up on her side. It made a difference, her shivering slowed, but she was still considerably cold. She lacked the Nordic blood that kept Vilkas and Farkas from feeling the effects of the cold and at that moment she was extremely jealous of them. Vilkas wasn't shivering and he was sitting less than ten feet from her.

"Why...why do you hate me?" Idalyn asked him, her breath billowing past her lips in visible puffs.

Vilkas sighed, running his fingers through his greasy hair, "Believe me...I don't."

He wished he could be as honest with people when it mattered as Farkas was, but he never knew how to phrase things or when to stop, so he simply kept his mouth shut when it came to sensitive matters.

"Then...why are you so cold to me?"

"I have to keep a distance from you," he admitted, hoping it would end there but knowing it wouldn't. What he had said opened up a new round of questions for her.

Idalyn forced herself to sit up, "W-Why?"

Vilkas shook his head, "Please...let's just drop this now."

"Answer me, Vilkas." She demanded, her stern tone weakened by the quivering in her voice.

He looked around the cave awkwardly, wanting anything to focus on besides her.

"The beastblood...it becomes hard to ignore when you're around," he sighed heavily, "you have it now too, I'm sure you understand."

"No," she admitted, "I mean...I can tell the difference in scents between you and your brother, and I certainly feel it inside of me but it doesn't feel...wild."

"Maybe it's taken better to you then, because it always surges in me when I'm around you. Before...in Riverwood...well, I could have killed you or done worse. That was why I had to keep my distance; it's why I still have to."

Idalyn stared at him through the fire, "What are you saying?"

Vilkas swallowed hard. He was usually drunk when he spoke as openly as she was asking, but after everything that happened between them he supposed she disserved a straight answer. Still, he could hardly admit it to himself and tensed at the idea of speaking it aloud - especially to her.

Idalyn sighed, "Perhaps it's just me..."

Vilkas arched an eyebrow, not having expected her to say something so ludicrous.

"I mean...maybe I'm just taking what you say too much to heart," she shrugged, "you're not like your brother, and I'd never change you –

"How I've treated you is not your fault, despite what I said at the time," Vilkas said sternly, leaving no room for arguing, "I keep my distance because of my own weaknesses...not yours."

Idalyn crawled closer to him, "But why? I know I earned Kodlak's respect quickly, that you're suspicious of me, but I love my shield-siblings far too much to ever hurt them! I don't have anything, Vilkas. No family, no memories...I joined the Companions to have all of that." Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'd never risk my new family for anything..."

Vilkas saw her pain and his heart wrenched. He had treated her so poorly, and for foolish reasons, when all she wanted was a sense of belonging. He had put up a fight when she expressed her desire to join and had been grumbling since. He suddenly felt very small, like a milk-drinker.

"Idalyn..."

She looked up at him, surprised but relieved to hear him say her name, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for everything," he said in a sharp exhale, "I've been needlessly cruel to you."

She smiled, and it warmed him, "I forgive you, Vilkas."

He chuckled, "So easily?"

"Hmm, don't think I won't use this against you for years to come!" She said as she rubbed her hands in an attempt to warm herself, "We elves hold grudges, you know!"

Overcome with a strange boldness, Vilkas grabbed her by her arms and pulled her into his lap. She stared up at him with wide eyes but he draped his arms around her chastely, wrapping her in warmth, and she relaxed.

"I'm tired of watching you shiver," he said quickly, not wanting her to read too much into the action and question him further.

"Damn you Nords..." she muttered as she settled against him.

He was incredibly warm and the strength of his muscles was pleasurable too. She was thankful that her back was to him, because she knew without a doubt she was blushing.

"I wish you hadn't taken on the beastblood..." Vilkas whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Their sudden closeness didn't offend or startle her, even though she knew it probably should. She felt like Vilkas was taking down some of his barriers, and she wasn't about to object and have him build them back up again. This side of Vilkas was nice.

"Why?"

"It's a curse, one I'd never place upon you," he said sadly, "it will keep my brother and me from entering Sovngarde, Kodlak too. A true Nord yearns for the pleasure of Sovngarde, and it hurts so deeply to know we could never go there as we are now. Hircine would drag us to his hunting grounds...heaven for some, I suppose, but not for me. It's why we swore we'd never use the blood until we discovered a cure."

She tilted her head back to look at him, "But...I saw you in your wolf form, you changed."

He settled his chin on her shoulder, his facial hair scratching her exposed skin, "We broke the vow we made to Kodlak, though I'm sure he will understand when we return to Jorrvaskr and explain everything to him."

Idalyn simply stared at him, "Why did you do that?"

Vilkas swallowed hard, "I've...I've answered enough questions tonight, can we not just stay like this for a while longer?"

She blinked a few times, certain she would open her eyes and he'd be gone – but he remained.

"Idalyn?" The look she was giving him was unreadable and he feared she was about to recoil from him in anger.

He doubted he could withstand such a blow.

She smiled and sunk back into his chest. For now she was content to remain where she was, but she knew she would need the answer eventually, "Someday soon you must answer those questions for me, Vilkas."

She needed to know why his beastblood surged when he was around her and why he'd ignore his vow to Kodlak to search for her. She needed those answers, but tonight she was too cold and too tired to push him any further.

He held her close and told himself it was just to keep her from freezing to death.

"So be it, elfling."

**A/N: **I'm sure many of you were expecting some sexy times between Vilkas and Idalyn, and I'm sorry to disappoint, but the tension and build up is just so much fun to write! And Vilkas is a stubborn one after all! Believe me, their eventual "coming together" will be well worth the wait ;) Thank you so much for reading, and happy holidays! – Fallon.


	11. Under His Skin

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Skyrim is not mine – I am merely borrowing that universe to write this story. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue has been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. This story is rated M for violence, gore and scenes of a sexual nature. I am by no means a perfect writer and appreciate every piece of constructive feedback I am given. I portray Vilkas as I see him, a broody but loving man, differing views are expected.

A very sincere thank you for all the support! Every review, fav and alert makes me smile and keeps the chapters coming! As I publish this, it is 1:30 am on Christmas morning and there is not a single snowflake on the ground! Christmas morning with no snow is just...bizarre, lol. Personal frustration aside, I am very happy with this chapter and I hope it doesn't let you all down! A very happy holidays to you all - Fallon.

**Chapter Eleven**

Vilkas walked on ahead of them, leading their bizarre parade back to Whiterun. The trek down the mountain had taken the better part of the morning, but they were all looking forward to stepping through the door to Jorrvaskr so their pace was brisk.

Farkas playfully nudged Idalyn as they wandered on to a stretch of road, "So...what happened between you and my brother last night?"

She laughed, "Honestly Farkas, you sound like a gossiping spinster!"

"Can blame a man for being curious," he said defensively, his face souring like a toddler denied a treat by his mother.

"I suppose he is your brother...I mean you have to care about his safety," she grinned, "wouldn't want some elf to get their magical claws into him?"

Farkas clasped her shoulder, "Exactly...not that I don't trust you – I do! So...what happened?"

Idalyn shrugged then looked ahead to Vilkas, "We talked, and I think things are alright between us now. I mean, he's still broody and miserable...but I think we'll be just fine."

Farkas nodded, content with the details he had been given. Truthfully, he had been expecting his brother to make things worse, so what Idalyn said lifted his spirits. Vilkas was the only blood kin he had in the world and at the end of the day he only wished for his happiness.

"You should have seen the dopey look on his face when we found you!" Farkas said quietly to her, leaning down so his words wouldn't travel ahead to his brother.

It was a pointless gesture really, as all three had the heightened senses of the werewolf. Vilkas was just playing along to appease his brother...and hopefully hear what Idalyn's reaction was. Part of him wanted to slug Farkas in the head for saying something so bold to her, but a far greater part of him was desperate to hear what Idalyn said.

Idalyn went red, "Excuse me?"

Farkas fought hard to quiet his laughter, "You think he'd never seen a naked woman before!"

Eyes opened wide, she slapped his arm, "Farkas!"

She had been mortified when she woke up nude, and the thought that both brothers had seen her...well it was too much to think about. She had hoped they'd continue on as if the entire event had never happened, but apparently that had been wishful thinking.

"Don't get me wrong," Farkas said with a smile, "I liked what I saw too, but you're too tiny for me – I'd be afraid of crushing you."

If it was at all possible, her cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red.

"Why are you going red?" Farkas asked, as if her reaction was strange.

"Because you're telling me what you and your brother thought of my body," she muttered, unable to look him in the eye, "if you were anyone else I'd accuse you of taking advantage."

Farkas tousled her hair, "We'd never hurt you, Idalyn."

She smiled, a hint of blush still gracing the apples of her cheeks, "I know, Farkas."

"Besides," he said with a cheeky grin, "can't you admit you liked what you saw of us?"

From ahead of them, Vilkas coughed, hoping his brother would take his subtle warning. Unfortunately for everyone, Farkas didn't seem to catch his warning.

Idalyn glanced ahead. She had heard Vilkas's cough and knew that he had at least heard the last bit of their conversation, if not the entire thing. While she was quite comfortable with Farkas, she had certainly never spoken so openly around Vilkas. Swallowing her nerves, she decided to play along with his teasing, if only to watch Vilkas squirm.

"I'm a lady, Farkas," she said coyly, "I didn't look!"

Farkas snorted, "You're an awful liar..."

She threw up her hands, "Fine! I'm glad you find me too small, Farkas, for you're too big. I'd feel as though I'd be buried alive if ever you held me intimately. That's not to say I didn't like what I saw, but looking isn't fun if you can't touch, isn't it?"

He threw his head back as he laughed. He loved that even though she was embarrassed she was playing along and teasing him right back. Too many women he had met turned up their noses whenever the topic became too "risqué".

"And what of..." He nodded to his brother.

Idalyn smiled victoriously, hiding her nerves like an expert, "Well...perhaps I didn't ogle as much as **he** did for me...but I certainly caught an eye full."

The beastblood rushed through his veins, sending a flash of heat to his loins. Sometimes Vilkas swore she played the chaste maiden to perfection, seemingly oblivious to the effect she had on him, and yet other times he saw glimpses of a tease underneath her blushing. It gave his mind plenty of ammunition to conjure up fantasies of her, though he sought to have the real thing.

Vilkas picked up his pace.

* * *

><p>Kodlak greeted her with a smile, "It is good to see you in one piece!"<p>

Idalyn stepped forward to accept his embrace. She still wore the rags Vilkas had salvaged for her in the cave and she was desperate to clean herself. There were stains on it she didn't want to learn the origin of.

"It's good to be back," she said in a groan as he squeezed her, "I doubt I'd be here if not for Vilkas and Farkas."

Kodlak looked past her to the brothers, "They did well going after you!"

Farkas scratched his head and pushed past them, "I need a drink."

"As do I," Vilkas seconded him, smiling at Idalyn as he passed her to join his brother.

Idalyn blushed, but offered him a smile in return. Things between them had certainly changed for the better. Since apologizing to her, he had been true to his word and had been pleasant, if not quiet. Even her rather loud conversation with Farkas hadn't been enough to squeeze a word from him.

But while Vilkas hadn't said more than two words to her since leaving the cave, Idalyn could tell there was something...warmer about him.

Idalyn chuckled to herself – who knew a little nudity could be so beneficial!

Kodlak noticed the smiling between them and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Aela told me what happened to you in the Underforge, but I still feel like I'm missing something. You'll have to fill me in on what happened when you're ready, Idalyn. I've not seen the boy so at ease in a very long time!"

She assured him she would, but knew she would be omitting some of the more embarrassing parts.

"Aela told you what we did?" She was suddenly hit with a wave of shame. Everyone knew Kodlak thought the beastblood was a curse, and willingly taking on what he sought to rid himself of seemed an affront.

He nodded, "That she did. And I'm not angry, child. But I would like to speak to you about it some time soon, if you'd let me."

She smiled; of course Kodlak wouldn't be angry with her! The man was far too wise and understanding to ever jump to hate when there was reason and understanding.

"Of course," she said with a nod, "but I should really bathe first – I can smell myself I'm so rank!"

Kodlak laughed and clasped her shoulder, "I didn't want to say anything, but I think a bath would be the wisest choice, dear!"

Idalyn excused herself from the mead hall and headed downstairs, eager to find Tilma and get a bath going. She reeked, and wasn't completely certain if her rags were to blame or if it was the change she had made the night before. Farkas had always smelled like a wet dog, and now she knew why.

Thankfully, Tilma wasn't that hard to find and she quickly prepared her a bath in one of the spare rooms. The kind, elderly woman squeezed her hand gently once her task was completed and walked slowly back down the hall.

She could only imagine the things Tilma had seen in her years serving the Companions. A secret as big as lycanthropy seemed like a difficult thing to keep from the observant woman and Idalyn had little doubt she knew of the Circle's curse.

Idalyn stopped abruptly in the hall just outside her room, a comforting scent approaching her that she felt she knew well. Her senses were now heightened but she was still new to the beastblood and was having trouble discerning where the scent was coming from. Everything around her seemed brighter, more vibrant than it had before. It was fascinating, but also very overwhelming.

Feeling a headache coming on, Idalyn closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples and leaned against the doorframe. Strong hands encircled her wrists, pulling her hands down. She opened her eyes and, to her surprise, saw Vilkas pressed up against her.

"Vilkas –

"It can be overwhelming at first," he said quietly, "the scents and colours. Everything seems new...it will become bearable with time."

His grip on her wrists was gentle but firm and she knew he'd not release her if she tried to break free...not that she wanted to. That familiar scent she had caught before, it was him. It was indescribable, and yet it ignited a fire in her belly that had her yearning for more.

The way he had treated her before, his harshness and apparent hate, had hurt her so badly because all she wanted was to be close to him. He was incredibly handsome and adorably broody and his glances made her feel things she never thought existed before. Beyond all of that, he was a good and loyal man. Vilkas frustrated her more than any man ever had, and she wanted to both strike him and kiss him.

"Was it like this for you?" She asked in a timid voice.

Vilkas smirked, "Yes, though that was a very long time ago."

Gods, she wanted him! Her heightened senses were amplifying everything about him she had loved before, making his closeness unbearable. The beastblood suddenly felt wild, completely different from the night before, and she was hit with a flash of panic.

Vilkas saw that panic in her eyes and let go of her wrists, "Forgive me –

"It's not your fault," she said quickly, "I just don't feel...right."

It felt like her heart was trying to burst forth from her chest. Her veins surged like never before and her lungs sucked in air at an alarming rate. Her chest felt heavy and, much to her embarrassment, her womanhood was becoming incredibly wet.

She knew Vilkas could see and smell the changes she was experiencing and she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

Vilkas knew she was fighting with the same rush he felt every time he neared her. It pleased him in some aspects, but her fear and discomfort pained him more greatly. He loved her, desired her, craved her like no one else, and it took all of his self control to keep from ravishing her then and there. But he could smell her arousal faintly from her, and knew she wanted him just as badly.

Their desire was there, but frail yet stubborn barriers kept them from claiming what they wanted.

Vilkas growled and backed her up against the wall, running his thumb across her lips. Memories of holding her naked body in his arms rushed back to him, and he wondered how forcefully he would have to abuse her nipples until they were red and sore. He wanted to taste her, to caress and explore every inch of her until he had mapped her every subtle curve in his mind.

He leaned down and breathed heavily against her neck. She shivered under him; her nails digging into his chest in a desperate bid to keep him close and express her desires. More fearsome than the beastblood, her dragon soul desperately fought for release from the confines of her modesty.

Besides the conflicts of her blood and souls, Idalyn needed to know what he felt for her.

She was no fool, but she desired love and belonging over a quick, meaningless roll in the hay. As much as she wanted Vilkas's touch, she also wanted his love.

But did she have a right to ask for such a thing?

"Idalyn..." Vilkas groaned her name huskily against her neck, "Please say something..."

His plea wrenched her heart and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I...I don't know what you want to hear."

He kissed her neck, allowing his lips to linger there for a moment before placing another one slightly above it. His hand came up to cup her cheek, "The truth..."

Idalyn gasped softly at his ministration and tried to think on his request. She felt tears gathering in her amber eyes, "I...I don't know what you want from me, Vilkas. I'm scared, I'm confused and I feel as if I'm being tugged in a dozen directions."

Vilkas held her tightly to his chest, "The only direction I want to pull you in is into my arms, beautiful one..."

His chest ached, for such confessions took a lot out of him. It wasn't that he wasn't capable of making them, but that when he did make them he made sure that they were sincere and true to his heart.

Idalyn smiled sadly, "Beautiful? Well...based on what Farkas told me happened when you found me you have a clear picture of me to base that on."

Vilkas kissed her jaw lightly, his lips trailing over her skin like a feather, "I always thought you were beautiful, Idalyn...but seeing you so bare and fragile confirmed it."

She blushed, "My size does not deter you like it does your brother?"

Besides their considerable difference in height, Vilkas was bulkier than she was in both muscle and bone mass. She was elegant and graceful in her appearance, born to slip through the branches of ancient trees, and he was firm and hardy, made to swing blades that weighed more than she did.

Vilkas kissed the corner of her mouth, "He does not know how to be gentle...I do."

As if to emphasize his point, Vilkas dropped his hand down and pressed it firmly to her thigh. Slowly, he rubbed warm circles into her sore flesh, gently kneading her muscles until a contented sigh escaped her lips. Encouraged, he slipped his hand up the back of her thigh and grasped her rear.

Still in the ratty tunic he salvaged from the cave, she wore no undergarments. He hissed as his hand groped her bare flesh, "Is every part of you this soft, little one?"

Idalyn blushed fiercely. She had a very limited memory, not going beyond Helgen, and wasn't sure if she'd ever been with a man. Regardless of if she had before or not, she did very much like what Vilkas was doing.

Well aware that they were in the hallway and that anyone could see them should they pass by, Idalyn pushed him back and was surprised to discover he actually allowed her to do it.

Vilkas looked at her with hurt eyes, "I...I'm sorry, Idalyn –

She kissed his chin to silence him, "I don't want you to stop, Vilkas. I want you to step into the room with me."

Vilkas glanced inside and saw the bath Tilma had prepared for her, the water still steaming with soothing heat. He wrapped his arm around her and urged her into the room so quickly he actually lifted her up from her feet.

The door closed softly behind them and they stared at each other with needy but hesitant gazes.


	12. Kindling the Fire: Part I

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Skyrim is not mine – I am merely borrowing that universe to write this story. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue has been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game (wouldn't that be horribly dull?). This story is rated M for violence, gore and scenes of a sexual nature.

Thank you to everyone who has read, added this to their favorite/alert list or who's submitted a review. When I started this story, I wasn't expecting such support, so it really does mean a lot to me. I apologize for the slight delay in updating and hope this makes up for it ;) - Fallon.

**Chapter Twelve**

Vilkas was the first to recover from the initial shock of the moment. He strode forward and embraced her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder and trailing his hands up and down her back. He could feel her heartbeat within himself, but reined in the wolf and commanded the moment. He didn't want the wolf to be in control when he was near her.

Idalyn sighed as he explored her. She grasped his arms and bit her lip as the sensation nearly became too much. The beastblood in her veins coupled with his touch was making her extremely hot.

Her lips parted in a strangled groan, "Vilkas..."

"You've no idea the hold you have on me, little one," he confessed as his gentle kisses became playful nips on her neck.

Idalyn struggled to fight the weakening in her legs, "I...I am small. Would you not prefer a strong, Nordic woman in my stead?"

How could someone as strong as he desire an elf? Sure Vilkas assured her he could be gentle, but would he want one of elven heritage for more than one night? There was a tiny, terrified voice deep inside her that warned her to tread lightly.

Vilkas placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. His expression was serious but she saw no anger there, only a desperate need to be understood.

"I want no other, do you hear me?"

His lips found hers and nearly consumed them in a kiss. Idalyn moaned at the sudden, intimate contact and eagerly kissed him back. She had to remind herself to breathe, for his rough lips were incredibly tender against hers and his every movement threatened to suck the air from her body. Vilkas sucked on her lower lip, giving her a playful bite before pulling back to look at her.

He knew of her desires, probably better than she did, but saw fear and hesitancy in her eyes.

"Do you fear me, Idalyn?"

She shook her head quickly, wanting to stop that foolish thought before it got out of hand.

She brushed her fingers across his jaw and smiled, "No...I am only fearful of this moment. I have few memories, Vilkas. I do not know if I have done anything...intimate before or where to go from here. I don't want to push you away with my stumbling fingers, I...I care about you too much to risk that."

Vilkas could only imagine the reality of not knowing who or what one was, and wished more than anything that she could be given some answers. Alas, it was not in his power to reveal her past, but he was very much interested in playing a part of her future.

He kissed her lightly, his lips touching hers ever so quickly, "You're not going to scare me away."

She smiled sadly, "I hope not..."

Vilkas pinched the hem of her tunic between his fingers and lifted it slowly, "Let me see you –

"You already have," Idalyn said as she kissed his chin, "besides...I haven't bathed in a while, I doubt you'd like what you saw."

Growling, he hoisted her up onto the edge of the tub, "Then please allow me to clean you, elfling."

Grinning wickedly, Vilkas kissed her once before pushing her back into the tub. Water splashed everywhere, striking him and the walls around them, and doing little to drown out her gasp of surprise. He laughed as she sat up and roughly rubbed the water from her eyes.

She opened one eye as she continued to rub the water from the other, "That was hardly funny, Vilkas."

He finally stopped laughing, but the cocky grin on his lips remained, "It was from here, Idalyn, I assure you!"

She wrung the water from her hair and lifted the tunic up and over her head. She tossed it out of the tub and it hit the ground with a loud plop. Sitting on her knees, the water touched her shoulders but it was far too clear to obscure his view of her, and she knew it.

Idalyn backed up against the wall of the tub, "Are you going to keep teasing me or are you going to join me?"

He began working on the ties of his clothing, "Well...when you put it that way..."

Vilkas quickly ripped off his tunic and smiled when he caught her blushing. He didn't stop though; the sight of her naked in the clear water was kindling his want for her. He kicked off his boots and began fighting with the stubborn knot that held his trousers up.

Idalyn sank further down into the water, averting her gaze until she felt the water stir around her as he joined her. The water was almost too hot, but having him so near her distracted her from it.

She risked a glance up.

Vilkas sat in front of her and reached out to brush a strand of hair off of her chin. Her nervous gaze excited him, and he leaned in to kiss her.

The gentleness of it eased some of her nerves, and she allowed herself to relax some. She told herself to focus on his face and try to forget that they were stark naked and sharing a bath – it didn't work though.

Vilkas pressed his lips to her cheek and slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her with him as he sat back. She blushed wildly and hurried to cover her chest as he rose her up out of the water some. She resisted his urging to have her straddle him, and instead sat on his thigh, her legs tightly closed and drapped across his lap. He simply smiled and began rubbing her back.

Her arms crossed tightly across her chest, she rested her head on his shoulder, "Are you angry with me for accepting the beastblood?"

"No, little one," he said in a hushed voice, "You're just the last person I'd wish it on."

"When Aela and Skjor presented it to me, it seemed like the answer to all my problems. They said it was a blessing, that you were all bound together in it as a family. I suppose I wanted to be a part of that..."

Vilkas held her to his chest, "Oh, Idalyn..."

"I know now it was silly of me to feel like I didn't belong," she admitted, "but it's not so bad right? It does get better?"

"It becomes...bearable."

She frowned, "I don't like how confusing it is."

"Neither do I," he said with a kiss, "but I've had it since I was very young, and I'm still as confused as they day I first accepted it. The hope for it to become clearer is...not realistic."

Idalyn nodded and stared into the water, apparently deep in thought.

Vilkas ran a hand up her thigh, "Don't think about it right now..."

She smirked, "Why? Are there other things you'd prefer my mind to be on?"

"Perhaps..."

He kissed the corner of her lips then dragged his lips along her jaw line, pressing firm kisses below her ears before continuing downwards. Idalyn shivered against him, gasping softly as he reached her chest and kissed the tops of her breasts. She took a few deep breaths before lowering her arms, leaving her chest completely open to his lust-filled gaze.

Vilkas's breathing was becoming heavy and he lifted her up so she knelt between his legs. He could tell she was embarrassed, but hoped to soon compel her to forget her insecurities.

He cupped her left breast and bought it to his lips. She gasped as he pressed his lips to her hardened nipple, but was left speechless after he pressed his tongue to the sensitive bud.

She grasped his shoulders to steady herself.

Vilkas wrapped his arms around her, not wanting her to scurry away from him. He teased her at first, merely flicking her nipple with his tongue but the beastblood demanded rougher action. With a growl, he wrapped his lips around the peak and sucked. Idalyn arched her back, and he dipped one hand down to grasp her posterior as he began to abuse her in all the ways he'd fantasized.

Idalyn's mouth was open in a silent moan. She never thought anything could feel so incredibly good and her body was in shock from the suddenness of it. Vilkas pulled his hand from her back to cup her breast and pinch her nipple.

His pinching and sucking was divine, but she wanted to find her voice so she could tell him that. What if he thought she didn't like it and stopped? She couldn't let him!

"V-Vilkas!"

His lips left her nipple with a pop and he blow on it, enjoying the sight of her writhing in his arms as he did so, "Yes, little one?"

She bit her lip, "Don't stop...please..."

"Hmm," he pondered as he twisted her reddened bud, "Does my little elfling enjoy what I'm doing to her?"

She nodded quickly.

Vilkas tugged on her nipple, "Say it..."

Idalyn looked down at him with heavy eyes, "I...I like what you're doing to me, Vilkas."

"Good," he said in a husky voice.

His lips hovered over the nipple he'd yet to lavish his affections on. Quite angrily, he pulled it into his lips and gave deep, firm suckles.

Idalyn's head rolled back and she jerked in his arms as his actions became a little painful. She made no attempt to slow him though, as the dull ache seemed to only add to her pleasure. It was strange how blurred the line between pain and pleasure seemed to be. Everything was new to her, but she suspected so long as it was Vilkas performing those actions, they would always give her pleasure.

The warm water around her, the beastblood, her desire, his touch...it all came together to make her head swirl so violently it nearly made her faint.

He pulled back and began rubbing her sore nipples, gently pressing his thumbs around them in circles. She was clouding his mind, which allowed the beast more control. He knew he had to be more careful, should they continue.

"Divines save me...you've ensnared me, Idalyn." He muttered against her neck as he rested his head against her.

She slipped her hand down between them and tentatively grazed her fingers over his manhood. Even with the quick touch, she could feel how incredibly hard he was.

"I must have done something right," she said as she offered him a small smile.

Vilkas groaned, "I need you out of this bath right now!"

Before she could say anything, he gripped her thighs and stood, bringing her along with him. Somehow he managed to make it over the edge without dropping her and sat her down carefully. A part of her was still embarrassed to be naked in front of him, but she was too excited to pay too much attention to it.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest. He wasn't nearly as hairy as she expected him to be. There was still a fine amount there, but she was still able to enjoy the feel of his skin under it. His cock pressed against her belly and he let out a low, pained groan.

"Vilkas?"

Could she have done something wrong already? The thought didn't seem so farfetched but she had hoped the Divines would give her a break...at least for this night.

He breathed heavily against her ear and backed her up against the tub.

"I need you..."

His tone was desperate and it made her heart pound fiercely in her chest.

"Will you not let me touch you first?" She asked in a timid voice.

Vilkas grabbed her hand and brought it down.

She jumped as he made her grasp his manhood.

"Don't make me wait any longer, Idalyn," he pleaded, "I've waited so long..."

She swallowed hard but knew his eagerness and nodded, "I'll not deprive you any longer then."

Vilkas kissed her, "Don't say it like that, my dear. You mean so much to me...this won't be our only night together, I promise you that."

Her heart lifted and she kissed him back, "I've waited a long time for this too, Vilkas."

He turned her around and guided her to grasp the edge of the tub. She felt horribly exposed and was nearly undone when he had her stand with her legs spread.

Lust was ripping through his body as strongly as the beast. He wanted to claim her in a way she'd never forget, leave her so sore she'd be unable to sit in the morning. Seeing her bent over, her legs spread wide for him...

"Vilkas?"

He grasped her rear and gave it a gentle squeeze, "It's going to be fine, Idalyn. You've nothing to feel insecure about – I assure you!"

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, "It's not that..."

He kissed her back, "What can I do to make you more comfortable?"

"I...I'd like to see your face while we..."

He didn't let her finish the sentence. He scooped her up in his arms and walked her over to the small bed in the corner of the room. He was thankful she was unable to read his mind, as it shamed him just to admit he had considered taking her in a way she was not comfortable with.

Vilkas laid her down gently, and then stretched out over her. He knew it could very well be her first time, that she couldn't recall if it was or not, and he wanted to tread carefully just in case it was. The feral side of him wanted her roughly though, to claim her as his in a way she'd never forget. But Vilkas wanted her happy and fulfilled, **not** the beast.

In his mind, he bullied the beast into a corner and turned to the only one who mattered - Idalyn.

He kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't think of that sooner, little one. It was cruel of me..."

She grasped his shoulders and bent her legs, "Its fine, Vilkas. I should know I can tell you what I desire, what I...prefer."

He breathed her scent in deeply, "You can, my love."

_Love? Did he just call her his love? _

She swallowed hard, but felt better hearing that word leave his lips, "You can continue, Vilkas, I'm ready."

Vilkas grinned before leaning back on his knees and punishing her leg back slightly, "Not yet you aren't."

She was about to ask him what he meant, but before the words left her mouth Vilkas had lowered himself to her womanhood and had parted her folds with a quick movement of his fingers.

"V-Vilkas!"

He rubbed her calf, "You were just in the water, sweet one. You're not slick enough yet for me to enter you without pain on your part. Try to relax, I'll make it all better."

**A/N: **Wow, I am so very mean for leaving it at that, lol! I assure you the wait for the next chapter won't be a long one! This scene is very easy to write, it's just rather long ;) - Fallon.


	13. Kindling the Fire: Part II

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Skyrim is not mine – I am merely borrowing that universe to write this story. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue has been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game. This story is rated **M** for graphic scenes of sex, violence and gore.

Thank you for reading! - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Idalyn grasped the furs on either side of her, rolled her head back, and moaned his name.

He grinned smugly, very pleased to know she was enjoying his touch so much, and happily went back to his motions. He nudged her legs apart and continued to beckon soft moans from the elf.

It took a lot of self-control to keep the beast at bay, but her sweet whimpers were worth it.

She was panting like a woman who'd just broke the surface of the ocean, and he took that as a sign that he was doing well. It hadn't taken her long to get aroused enough for him to avoid harming her unnecessarily, but he was enjoying watching her writhe in glory and was willing to hold off a little longer to enjoy the show.

Idalyn bucked her hips and he rewarded her by easing his fingers inside of her. The sudden entrance felt strange to her, but it certainly didn't hurt as much as she feared.

Once he was certain she was ready, he withdrew his fingers.

Idalyn groaned in frustration.

He leaned back and grasped her hips, pulling her up to align himself with her opening.

She looked up at him, "You still won't allow me to touch you as you have me, Vilkas?"

He smiled down at her, "It's not your mouth I want to explore, my dear...this time."

Idalyn rested her hands on her breasts, "Someday I'll get my tongue on you, Vilkas..."

Her tone was low and pleading and she had no idea where such boldness was coming from! She was absolutely quivering with fear and excitement. Could desire override the senses like this?

Vilkas pressed himself firmly against her, and managed to slip the tip of his length into her. He watched her face the entire time, looking for any signs that she was in discomfort.

Seeing none, he slipped deeper into her.

Idalyn was surprised at how easy it had been so far. Vilkas obviously knew what he was doing and was right to...tend her as he had.

Her soft muscles quivered at the intrusion and he stopped. Vilkas lifted her leg to rest it against his shoulder, her toes pointing straight up in the air. He knew that, virgin or not, she was considerably smaller than he was and that caution had to be maintained if she was going to feel another other than discomfort.

Vilkas lifted her hips up slightly and pushed deeper into her. He rolled his head back and let out a low, guttural moan.

She went rigid under him. There it was – the pain.

It wasn't unbearable, and was more correctly described as a stubborn discomfort. It felt like she was being stretched and contorted, not stabbed like she originally feared. She suspected she owed much of that to the patience and care he was displaying in taking his time. She knew the surge of the beastblood like he did, knew it amplified emotions and desires. It was a peculiar sensation.

And it only made her more grateful for his concern.

Instead of pushing further into her, Vilkas brought her down on him. He had seen the slight grimace on her face, and feared it would only get worse for her.

Idalyn seemed to sense his concerns however, and reached for his hand.

"I...I don't want to harm you."

"It stings," she admitted, "but...I like it."

Gods, he wanted to kiss her so badly! He held onto her hips as delicately as he could, and thrust himself into her.

Idalyn's eyes opened wide and her mouth opened in a strangled groan. She could feel every inch of him inside of her as her body hurried to accommodate him, and there certainly was a lot of him to feel. She felt positively full, not only physically but emotionally. It stung quite badly, like nothing she'd experienced so far, but she was happy regardless.

Vilkas leaned over her and placed a kiss on her parted lips, "Idalyn?"

He sounded pained and she wrapped her arms around him to quiet his concerns, "Oh, Vilkas..."

"I've hurt you..."

She wrapped one leg around his waist, "Hmm, it feels good though..."

He pulled out of her just slightly, and then cautiously slipped back in. He wanted more of her, and was on the edge of control as far as his beastblood was concerned.

Idalyn licked his lower lip, "Let go...please?"

Her voice was so seductive, yet so innocent; he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Vilkas entered her hard, shivering in ecstasy as she gasped under him.

He leaned back, grabbing her hips and digging his fingers into her skin, and held her in place as he began a steady rhythm. He glanced down, and saw the small amount blood between them.

Somehow, it surged him forward, igniting his beastblood. He pulled her into him in time with his thrusts, causing a new caliber of moans to escape his little elf. She arched her back off the bed and grasped the sheets behind her head as if they were the only thing holding her together.

He leaned over her, not stopping his movements as he repositioned himself. He pinned her hands over her head and kissed her neck

Her vision became blurred but she could smell everything. His sweat, the musk of their arousal, and the crispness in the air...it was all so clear to her. She growled and forced her hands free from his in order to claw at his back.

Vilkas smirked in amusement and embraced her, not at all concerned that her scratching was drawing blood.

The coil in her stomach was too tight; she knew it was going to spring loose. Fearful of the edge she was approaching, she pressed her lips to his ear and panted heavily.

"T-There!" She pleaded, "Vilkas...please!"

One more strained and painful thrust was all it took. She bit her lip as her climax rippled through her body, leaving tiny sparks of lightning as it passed from one part of her to the next. Lights flickered in her eyes and the air was forced from her lips in one sudden, unforgettable blow. As she descended from her peak, her senses slowly returned to her tired body. Just as she thought she was recovering, Vilkas's movements became erratic.

His lips were pressed tightly to her ear.

"Idalyn...I...I-I love you..."

She blinked away the tears of happiness and surprise and held him as he came. He trembled over her for a moment, and then somehow managed to fall to the side and not on top of her.

After taking a moment to collect herself, Idalyn rolled onto her side and looked at him.

Vilkas had one arm slung above his head and the other across his stomach. He was covered in sheen of sweat and grime, but he looked extremely happy.

Idalyn curled up next to him, using his arm as a pillow, and fought off her body's desire to sleep. Vilkas finally regained his ability to speak, and turned to face her.

He groaned her name, a smile on his lips, "Idalyn..."

She kissed his sweat-covered lips, "That was a very lovely bath, Vilkas."

He laughed and cupped her cheek, "Maybe if they were like this more often, I'd bathe more regularly?"

She turned up her nose in feigned disgust, "Bathe more often and I'll give you more nights like this."

He draped his arm over her, "That's fine by me, little one."

She tried to relax into the comfort of the bed and Vilkas's embrace.

Should she ask him? Idalyn twirled it around in her head. Doing so could ruin everything they just had, make him feel like he's being backed into a corner and perhaps make him withdraw, if not flee. But she so desperately needed to know!

"Vilkas," she asked hesitantly, "did you mean what you said back then? That you loved me? Or did it just sort of...slip out?"

There was silence.

Fearful, she looked up, "Vilkas?"

His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. She thought he looked very peaceful and sweet but knew they'd both need real baths in the morning.

Idalyn sighed.

He was asleep and soundly too, by the looks of it. The tiny, terrified voice in the back of her head demanded her to wake him to get the answer, but she knew that wouldn't be wise or kind. Vilkas always seemed exhausted, so she wasn't about to rouse him from well needed rest.

Idalyn sighed heavily.

She was sure people said and promised a lot of things in the heat of passion, and that made her question much of what he said. She tried to tell herself she was just too insecure, but the fears remained, much like the lingering ache between her legs.

Was it too naive to want his love? Idalyn suspected so. But at the same time, she could not change that. She loved him and wanted his love in return. Surely he didn't lie to her? Surely she wasn't just a conquest?

No, she'd just have to bite her tongue until she had a real chance to ask him.

But even if she found the right time, was it wise? What if his response wasn't the one she wanted to hear? She really wasn't sure if she could take a blow like that.

_Stupid, stupid girl! What were you thinking, Idalyn? What have you gotten yourself into?_

Idalyn pressed herself up tightly to him and tried to ignore the scared voice in her head, "I love you too, Vilkas..."

* * *

><p>Vilkas shot abruptly out of bed and realized with great sadness that he was alone. He glanced around the room and saw his clothing and the full bathing tub, but not Idalyn. There was much he had wanted to tell her last night, but he remembered speaking very little of it.<p>

Many considered him the better-spoken of the twins, but when it came to speaking the entire truth to Idalyn he felt like a stumbling, awkward boy just barely into his adult years. That both unnerved him and excited him, as it was a new feeling.

He sat up and felt something crunch beside him as he moved.

It was a note.

He snatched it from the bed and tore it open, hoping it would give him some answers. Like mainly where Idalyn had run off to.

_Vilkas,_

_I've gone to assist Aela and Skjor with an important task. I'll not go into the details, but I may very well be gone for a few days. I'm sorry I left without waking you, and I hope you'll forgive me. If you want to speak to me when I return, know that I'd like that very much. If that is not what you want, well...then I'll leave you be._

_Thank you for everything,_

_~ Idalyn_

What was she talking about? Vilkas went through every detail of the previous night, trying to figure out what had happened to leave her in such an uncertain state. Yes, he had perhaps not said everything he'd wanted to, but he hadn't wanted to scare her away.

He wondered if it was her newly acquired beastblood. She was still a new change and after last night, he expected she was overwhelmed. It was a life changing burden to accept after all, and she did seem distressed about it.

But to leave after what had happened between them last night and give only a short note in explaination? He just knew there was something troubling her.

And what worried him was that she had gone out on an assignment with a troubled mind. It was always important that Companions enter into battle with a clear, undistracted mind. A distracted warrior never lasted long on the field. He could only hope Aela kept a firm eye on her.

The huntress could be harsh at times, but Vilkas knew her devotion to her shield-siblings was unwavering.

Vilkas hung his head. He needed to find Kodlak; perhaps the Harbinger knew where Idalyn was going with Aela and Skjor. If he knew where they were, he at least knew how long he had to figure out what to say to her.

* * *

><p>Aela shot her a questioning glare, "You seem distracted today."<p>

Idalyn knew the huntress was going to say something, as she had fallen back from her place beside Skjor and had been overly cautious with her all day.

"I...have some things on my mind, yes." Idalyn admitted, knowing lying to her wasn't going to go unnoticed.

Her bond with Aela had been deepened by the ritual in the Underforge. It was like they understood each other on a deeper level, like their every glance to each other was some secret code. It was different, but Idalyn figured it had its benefits.

"Care to fill me in?" Aela asked in a low voice.

Idalyn glanced back down the mountain, "It's hardly something you'd want to hear."

Aela smirked, "Try me."

While she appreciated the huntress's offer, the idea of speaking her concerns made her sick. She had no plans to tell anyone of what happened and hoped to come to a conclusion herself about what to do once she saw him again.

Idalyn said nothing.

Aela could smell Vilkas's scent on her, but knew when prodding wasn't going to get her anywhere, and so reluctantly relented.

"Skjor caught wind of a Silver Hand group camping in ruins not too far from here," she explained, "we're going to sweep in and slaughter them all before they even realize we're there."

"Has this particular group wronged you?"

Aela's face soured, "They hunt and murder werewolves, so yes, they have. Skjor and I have been tracking them, trying to find weaknesses in their ranks. We seek to put an end to them once and for all."

"They attacked Farkas and I in Dustman's Cairn," Idalyn recalled, "they wanted to kill him then and there. If anyone is foolish enough to want one such as Farkas dead, I'll gladly draw my blade against them."

"It's not just Farkas now," Aela said sadly, "they'll hurt you if they're given a chance, Idalyn. To them, you're nothing more than trash to be cleaned up. They've not made a move against Jorrvaskr yet, but I'll not see them get to that point. I will not see them hurt my family."

Aela's talk of family made her smile. Family meant belonging, and that was what she had wanted all along.

"Then let's bring the fight to their doorstep," Idalyn said with a smile, willing and eager to support her family in any way she could.

"Good, sister," Aela picked up her pace to catch up to Skjor, "Kodlak was right in permitting you to join us. We'll bring the Companions and the Circle glory this night!"

**A/N: **That took a little longer than I expected, and I do apologize for that. It wasn't for lack of ideas, just editing. I hope you like it :) – Fallon.


	14. Straying from the Pack

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Skyrim is not mine – I am merely borrowing that universe to write this story. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue has been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game (wouldn't that be horribly dull?). This story is rated **M** for graphic scenes of sex, violence and gore – you have been warned.

Thank you for reading and for all of you who have taken the time to review – each one is greatly appreciated! :) - Fallon.

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Arkay protect him..._

Skjor was dead.

Aela seemed more frustrated that some of the werewolf hunters had slipped away in the chaos then traumatized by the loss of her friend. Idalyn stood before his body, looking down at his mangled form with tears in her eyes while Aela looted the bodies of the hunters they had killed.

He had been a grouchy man, but everyone in Jorrvaskr respected him greatly. His loss was going to hit everyone hard, that Idalyn knew for certain.

"What do we do now?" She asked meekly, her mind too fogged with shock to think clearly.

Aela stood up straight and sighed, "We hunt them down, every one of them, until Skyrim is free of their ignorance."

Idalyn couldn't argue that. Obviously the members of the Circle were not bad people and certainly didn't deserve to be hunted simply because of their beastblood. But to the Silver Hand they were rabid animals that had to be put down in all haste. Such unrelenting hate...targeted at the new family she had found, at Vilkas.

It made her sick.

If they were strong enough to bring Skjor down, what chance would Vilkas have? Or Farkas? Would all of her brothers and sisters meet the same fate as the man lying at her feet?

"Will you help me, Idalyn?" Aela asked as she approached the somber elf.

Idalyn clenched her fists, "Did Kodlak know we were coming here, Aela?"

She looked away from the elf, "He does not really command us, Idalyn. His word is respected, but it is not law."

_So that's a no..._

Her gaze rose to the huntress, "I...I need to go, I need to get out of here."

Aela nodded and led Idalyn through a side passage that led out of the Fort. They stood in silence, the bitter wind whipping their hair back, until Idalyn walked down the stairs and began the long descent down the mountain.

"That's the wrong way!" Aela shouted, "Jorrvaskr is the other way, Idalyn!"

Idalyn didn't look back, "I know."

Aela barely heard her over the wind, but she caught enough to understand what the elf was doing.

She wasn't returning to Jorrvaskr.

Where she was going...well, Aela wasn't even sure Idalyn knew.

* * *

><p>Aela returned to Jorrvaskr a few days later to find Vilkas waiting impatiently for her in the mead hall. He looked extremely tense, like he was about to do battle against a mighty foe.<p>

"Where have you been?" He demanded as she approached.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with his anger, Skjor was dead and a part of her went with him. He had been her truest friend and confidant, and his loss hurt worse than any wound she had ever received. Exhausted, she tried to push past him.

"Where is she?" Vilkas growled as he blocked her path.

She looked at him with unreadable eyes, "Skjor is dead and Idalyn ran off."

Vilkas's eyes opened wide. He wasn't sure he believed what he was hearing, "Excuse me!"

Aela repeated herself then finally managed to make her way past him.

"You attacked the Silver Hand, didn't you?" Vilkas questioned as he followed her, "None of this had to happen!"

She spun around on her heels, "It would have happened regardless! They aren't going to leave us alone forever, Vilkas! Don't be so naive! She wanted to help us and Skjor charged in ahead of us alone, yelling isn't going to change anything!"

"Where was she heading? Tell me!"

Skjor's loss still fresh in her mind, she was in no mood to deal with Vilkas's petty demands.

"No wonder she runs from you," Aela sneered, "you lash out on those who wish only the best for you. I smelled your scent on her; could she not get away from you in time, Vilkas?"

His features contorted in anger and his beastblood boiled, "Why you –

"Enough!" Kodlak boomed as he approached the arguing pair, "You will both wake the dragons with this racket!"

Aela snarled and barged out of Jorrvaskr in a whirlwind. She took off in a sprint, shifting into her wolf form before disappearing over the ledge of the city wall just as the doors closed behind her.

Kodlak had heard the entire conversation, as had most of Jorrvaskr. He believed every word of it, though he wished it was all a lie. Aela had been close to Skjor, had looked up to him for years. The act of mourning was extremely personal and Aela had always been the type to suffer alone. Kodlak understood her too well to take offense and turned his attention solely to Vilkas.

"Skjor is dead, Vilkas. Do not prod the wound while it is still so fresh," he cautioned the impulsive werewolf.

Vilkas paced in front of him, "How could she let Idalyn run away?"

"Calm your fire and think, Vilkas," Kodlak said in an exhausted tone, "she is new to the blood and just witnessed one of our own fall. If you'd only calm down you'd realize you already have the answers to your questions."

"They're not going to let us get away, Kodlak," Vilkas fumed, "the Silver Hand won't let Aela's attack go unchallenged! They've already got Skjor, and now Idalyn is out there wandering by herself? How can I be calm?"

"Because anger will get you nowhere," Kodlak replied evenly.

Vilkas knew Kodlak was right, he always was. But if Skjor had already fallen to the Silver Hand, what was keeping Idalyn safe in her wanderings? They knew she was a werewolf now and would undoubtedly seek her out to avenge their fallen comrades. He didn't really blame Aela. She had been close with Skjor and was likely not thinking clearly when Idalyn left.

But if anything happened to her...

"What do we do now? What is best?" Vilkas asked quietly, a subtle hint of vulnerability in his voice.

Kodlak noticed it and sighed, "I suspect you'll want to venture out after her..."

"Yes."

He wasn't surprised. The fire in Vilkas's eyes had changed, but only he was aware enough to notice it flick. Vilkas was not eager to leave in order to exact revenge; he was genuinely concerned for the one who had wandered from the safety of their pack. Kodlak was old, but even he noticed the way Vilkas watched Idalyn and he could smell her scent on him now. He loved Vilkas like a son and had hoped that Idalyn would be able to balance out his anger and that they would find happiness together.

He knew if she did not return, Vilkas would be worse than before - he'd be affectively broken.

"Then go," Kodlak said with a nod, "find her and bring her home, but do not berate her for leaving. Merely be glad should she choose to return."

"Why would she not return with me?" Vilkas hadn't taken that possibility into consideration.

After what had happened between them, the thought of her not being with him hurt more than he expected. He could understand her fear after seeing Skjor's fall, but surely she just needed time to clear her head and sort things out?

Kodlak chuckled, "I don't have all the answers - women are tricky creatures, Vilkas."

* * *

><p>At first she had no idea where she was going to go.<p>

Anywhere seemed better than the hole in the darkness Skjor had fallen into. But Jorrvaskr wasn't an option.

She feared facing her shield siblings, but Vilkas especially. When she departed Whiterun with Aela and Skjor, she thought the distance would give them both enough time to figure things out. But she knew that by now he had heard about the part she played in the raid and was almost certain the news would anger him.

_I just can't stop messing things up..._

While she knew Kodlak would never be angry with her for taking part in the raid, she feared earning his disapproval and had never wanted to intentionally go against him. It was true he did not command them, she still felt like she had gone against him.

Perhaps it was because he was the eldest of those afflicted with the beastblood. Every pack of wolves had a leader, an alpha, so perhaps werewolves were no different?

Not that any of it really mattered. As far as she was concerned, she had lost her place in that family.

Idalyn tried not to think about it, tried to focus on the small tasks she accepted in the city of Windhelm, but the losses refused to stay buried in the far corners of her mind. Whenever she could not fight them back, she retreated to her room at the inn.

She felt more alone than ever.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Skjor's death, she was on the road to Whiterun. She had no intention of entering the city though, or of even going near, but instead would make for Riverwood. While she was certain things were strained if not ruined between her and Ralof, she did love the village and hoped being there would make her feel right again. It was the first place she had seen after narrowly escaping the dragon in Helgen and thusly brought back a lot of memories, but it was still a beautiful community.<p>

Anything would be better than the snowy city of Windhelm...or so she hoped.

She was about a day away from the city when her abnormally easy journey was rudely interrupted.

Idalyn saw the woman stumble onto the road ahead of her from the brush along the side of the path. She was clutching her arm and appeared to be covered in blood and dirt. It looked like she had fallen, though Idalyn couldn't tell from where or if it was more than just an unfortunate accident. Carefully, she approached the injured woman, a destructive spell on her fingertips should anything underhanded occur.

She knew bandits were known to use such tactics, but she did not have it in her to pass the woman by.

"Are you alright, miss?" She asked as she neared, "Have you been attacked?"

The woman glanced up, "Please help me! Highwaymen came out of nowhere and stole my cart! They hit me..."

Idalyn reluctantly lowered her guard to help the woman remain standing. She was so focused on aiding the apparent victim that she did not hear the group of well armed men and women approaching her from behind.

"Where are they?" She asked the terrified woman softly, "Did you see where they went?"

Calloused hands grabbed Idalyn from behind and jerked her back. She let out a gasp of surprise and struggled to break free of the shockingly tight grip. She felt another pair of hands rip her bow and quiver from her back. Without her weapons, she felt more helpless than ever.

The beastblood picked up on her anxiety and surged through her.

Before it could react though, she was struck with something hard and blunt. Idalyn's head throbbed wickedly and her vision began to blur as blood quickly began to matt her hair. She forced herself to look at the faces of her attackers before it was too late and saw the gleam of silver weapons in the waning sunlight.

_The Silver Hand...gods no...please no!_

Angry, rough hands pulled her onto the side of the road and began binding her arms and legs. She tried to fight them off of her, but her pathetic kicks and attempts to scratch them only angered them more.

One of them leaned over her and hiss in her ear, "We'll teach you to kill our men, wolf-whore!"

Hanging on to consciousness by a thread, Idalyn turned and spat at where she hoped the speaker was standing. She heard someone growl and a hand soon wrapped around her throat.

"Stubborn bitch!"

A fist smashed into her jaw and she let out a strained cry. She wished she would just pass out so her torment would end, but she knew if it really was the Silver Hand who had attacked her that her treatment wasn't about to get any kinder.

"Stop before you kill her," an distant voice commanded, "we won't get what we want if you beat her to a pulp!"

"Why does Frigga want to interrogate the wench anyway?" her attacker asked in a snarl, "We already know what we have to do!"

Idalyn could tell how many of them there were, but she could feel more than just two people around her. She inhaled deeply, searching for scents to get a better idea.

_One...two...three...four..._

"Be that as it may, our orders are to bring her to the chief in one piece."

_Five...and maybe six..._

Her attacker cursed under his breath and grabbed a handful of her hair, balled it into his fist, and forced her head up. She tried to remember his scent, so she could tear out his heart at a later date. With him so close, it wasn't difficult. He smelled of smoke and ash. She breathed in deeper and realized the smoke wasn't from tobacco, but from a forge. It had a metal tinge to it that only her heightened senses could detect. No one else around her smelled like that.

_I'll get you, you bastard..._

"Listen closely, elf," the forge-smelling man demanded through clenched teeth, "you're not going to put up any fuss, you hear me? You and your friend killed a lot of our people and our boss is just **dying** to meet you. You may think you're not going to tell us anything, but you're wrong. Frigga is going to make you sing like a bloody bird! By the time she is done with you, we'll know all of your secrets!"

Idalyn was unceremoniously lifted and slung over a man's shoulder.

Her head throbbing worse than before, her last thoughts before she passed out were of Vilkas.


	15. Alone in the Dark

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Skyrim is not mine – I am merely borrowing that universe to write this story. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this tale. Some quests/dialogue has been changed, so do not expect a word-by-word account taken completely from the game (wouldn't that be horribly dull?). This story is rated **M** for graphic scenes of sex, violence and gore – you have been warned.

Thank you for reading and for all of you who have taken the time to review – each one is greatly appreciated! :) - Fallon

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_Now I feel the passion burning...This what drives me further, strengthens my resolve to push me further..." - Not Alone by All that Remains_

Idalyn awoke with a jerk and tried in vain to get to her feet. Something cold and heavy had been wrapped around her ankles and wrists and what felt like a burlap bag had been put over her head. She heard people speaking in whispers nearby, but her head was throbbing too much for her to hear exactly what they were saying. Vague memories of what had transpired started to come back to her and she was hit with an overwhelming sense of dread.

The Silver Hand had captured her on her way to Riverwood and were taking her to someone named Frigga, apparently their leader. She knew she would find no kindness with them, but she had no plans of breaking. Whether or not she was still a part of the Companions did not matter, she wasn't going to betray them.

"Looks like the prisoner is awake...go and get the boss." A voice spoke in a sneer nearby.

Idalyn heard the long screech of a cell door opening and rough hands slipped under her arms, hoisting her up with one fluid motion. Unable to walk because of her bound feet, she was dragged across the room and someone proceeded to fasten the shackles around her wrists to a thick chain that hung from the ceiling.

The bag was taken off of her and her eyes strained to focus in the well-lit hall. She could just barely touch the ground and was already finding it difficult to remain on the tips of her toes. The men and women that filled the hall began to leave, and she was soon alone.

She looked up and saw that the chains that bound her were made of silver.

Her chances of escape were essentially cut in half.

"Good evening," a feminine voice said from the shadows, "my men tell me you are the one who slaughtered my people in the mountains...is that true?"

Idalyn tried to look over her shoulder to find the source of the voice, but her shoulders throbbed and she stopped.

"I was there, yes."

She heard someone approaching her and tensed.

"Take responsibility for what you've done, dear girl. Not many could have survived that...my men certainly didn't."

"Whatever you want, I'm not going to tell you!" Idalyn hissed, unwilling to concede an inch to the mysterious woman, "I'd rather die!"

Frigga stepped out in front of her and smirked, "That can certainly be arranged, however it is in your best interests to humour me, girl."

"There is nothing you can say or offer that will make me turn my back on my Family!"

"Really? Clearly you have no faith in us or a poor imagination!" Frigga said with a wicked chuckle.

The leader of the Silver Hand, Frigga, was of Nordic birth and had short, messy black hair. She looked middle aged, but the numerous scars on her face made determining her age difficult. Idalyn had no doubt each scar had been earned. She was battle-hardened and the smile on her lips seemed unnatural.

"Why do you hunt us?" Idalyn asked angrily.

Frigga seemed amused, "You want to understand us do you? I'm afraid you can not. Those of your kind are mere animals, unable to comprehend anything other then the simplest command."

"I am no dog!" Idalyn growled and jerked forward.

"Really? You could have fooled me!" Frigga laughed and walked over to a table in the corner of the room, "Do you know why a farmer has to put down a dog when it has become rabid?"

Idalyn tensed.

"Because those that can not be controlled can only hurt others," Frigga said with conviction.

The Nordic woman selected a fine whip from the table and turned to Idalyn so she could see what was in her hand. Often enough the threat of pain prompted her "visitors" to sing, but Frigga had a sense that her newest charge was going to be difficult to break.

Idalyn was indeed afraid, but she knew if she said anything that the pain wouldn't stop. People like Frigga inflicted pain onto others because they relished the power it gave them. She wouldn't stop until she was satisfied she had sapped all of the power from her.

"How many are in the Circle, whore?" Frigga asked smugly as she paced around Idalyn.

At that moment, it wasn't Idalyn who was the wolf.

"My memory is hazy since your goons smacked me over the head," Idalyn followed Frigga with her eyes, "shame...I don't think it is going to come to me..."

Frigga snorted in amusement. It had been a while since one so foolishly stubborn had crossed her path. She knew they were going to be in for an interesting night.

With the precision of an expert, she flicked the whip through the air and lashed the restrained wood elf once across the back. It tore through the leather armour she wore and ripped into her flesh.

Idalyn bit her lip to keep from screaming. She knew she couldn't keep the screams away indefinitely, but she was going to hold out as long as she could. She told herself that there was a chance, however small, that Vilkas and the others could somehow save her.

Frigga approached her to admired her handiwork. She slipped her fingers around the shredded pieces of leather and raked her nail over the red, bloody welt she had bestowed upon her victim.

She gasped and arched her back, but otherwise said nothing.

"Stubborn little bitch, aren't you..." Frigga said more to herself than Idalyn, "I wonder if your cursed menfolk like that about you? Do they pass you around like a party favour?"

Idalyn hoisted herself up by her restraints and tried to kick Frigga as she walked in front of her. She was more entertained by the swipe than anything, and easily stepped out of its way.

"Did I touch a nerve, wolf? Is there someone waiting for you to return home?"

"Do...do not think me weak enough to a-answer that." She struggled to speak clearly with the burning sensation dancing across her back.

Frigga brought the whip down across Idalyn's thighs and laughed as she finally got the scream she had been hoping for.

"Hmm...not so strong I see." She taunted as she resumed her position behind her.

The leader of the Silver Hand struck her another three times, destroying the back of her armour and turning her flesh into a raw, bleeding mess.

"Tell me...how many of them are there? What defences have been prepared in that hovel you call a home?"

Idalyn hissed and rolled her head back. Her beastblood wanted free, but she whispered to the restless spirit that turning would just give their tormentor what she wanted.

_Patience...they will come for us..._

The whip cracked through the air and Idalyn whimpered as it made contact.

"How many!" Frigga screamed.

When Idalyn remained silent, she stormed back to the table and swapped the whip out for a metal fire poker. She returned to her prey and grabbed her by her hair, making her look at the weapon in her hand.

"I will **destroy** you! Do you understand? Say nothing and I swear by Talos I will drag your corpse back to your friends as a gift! I'll even tie a pretty bow around you!"

Idalyn resisted the urge to spit in her face, "You...have some...serious issues, lady."

Frigga's face was only mere centimetres from hers. Hate radiated from her and struck Idalyn harder than any instrument of torture ever could, but nonetheless she refused to look away.

"They won't be able to recognize you when by the time I have had my fill of you!" She sneered as she ripped out a chunk of Idalyn's hair and punched her in the jaw. "Do you hear me!"

Idalyn's screams echoed through the halls of her prison.

* * *

><p>Vilkas sprinted over the hillock and took off through the field. Something in the pit of his stomach told him he was running out of time, that Idalyn was running out of time. It was night and free from the prying eyes of villagers, he travelled in his werewolf form.<p>

Kodlak had been the one who suggested it, as in that form they were faster than any horse in Skyrim, and he had eagerly made the change.

He caught the hint of her scent of the wind as he passed Valtheim Towers and felt a surge of hope ripple through his beastblood. It was very faint, but the fact that it was there at all meant that she was still alive.

_Gods, Idalyn...hold on!_

Alive was one thing, but he wanted her unharmed. He wanted to happen upon her ill in a small hamlet or stranded on the side of the road with a minor injury...but he wasn't so naive as to believe that would be the case.

Her actions, together with those of Aela, no doubt would cause the Silver Hand to lash out to get revenge. Vilkas feared they had found her, or her them, and picked up his pace.

There was still so much he had to tell her, so much he had to clear up, that he couldn't fathom why the gods would have taken her from him. He hadn't lived the best life and had made his fair share of mistakes, that he couldn not deny, but if there was punishment to be handed down, he wished for it to be placed on his shoulders alone.

_Alone..._

She was probably alone and afraid somewhere, asking herself why he wasn't there to help her. Vilkas snarled in rage and crossed the river in on massive jump. Her scent was still faint, but he wasn't returning to Whiterun without her – it simply wasn't an option.

With a vicious, pained howl, he continued his hunt.

* * *

><p>Idalyn whimpered as she hung limply from her restraints. She could not feel her arms, but that was the least of her problems. Her back had been ripped to shreds by Frigga's whip, and her torso and legs were littered with welts, punctures and fractures.<p>

She felt like she had been hit by a stampede of rabid mammoths.

_It hurts so much...please make it stop..._

She waited for one of the Divine to answer, but heard nothing save her own laboured breathing and the patter of rainwater slipping through the cracks in the ceiling and hitting stone.

Idalyn choked on a sob and tried to relieve some of the agony in her arms by standing on her toes. Blood was dripping down her legs and forming a puddle under her, and her feet slipped as she tried to move. A curse slipped past her split lip and she whimpered as the reality of her defeat sunk in.

_Vilkas..._

By the fifth hour of torture, she had given up on being found. If the gods felt like being kind, she thought perhaps the Companions would stumble upon her corpse by chance. All she wanted now was to die without letting anything about the Circle or Jorrvaskr slip out in her pain induced fog.

_Vilkas...I'm so sorry...I l-love you..._

She tried to breath in deeply, but her chest ached fiercely at the motion. Her magic reserves drained from the sheer force of the beating she had endured, there was literally nothing left to even attempt healing with. And as far as she was concerned, anything other than a miraculous escape would only drag the inevitable torture out longer.

Exhausted and in some of the worst pain she'd ever experienced, her mind drifted back to the night she had spent with Vilkas. The memory of his touch did little to mend her physical wounds, but it eased some of those on her soul.

_At least I was happy...for a time..._


	16. Mercy & Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Skyrim universe, I am merely borrowing those characters for the purposes of this story. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story is rated M for a reason, do not continue if scenes of a mature and dark nature could offend you – you have been warned.

My most sincere thanks to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has given this story some of their time – you are all greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy this latest update (sorry it took so long)! - Fallon.

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Idalyn was suddenly free of all pain and fear._

_She opened her eyes, and found herself laying under the swaddling branches of a massive willow tree. A wind she could not feel rushed through the tree and sent the wisps of leaves dancing. The sky was dark and clear, a thousand splendid stars gleaming down at her with undiluted beauty. _

_As she sat up and tried to figure out where she was, she realized it couldn't be Skyrim she had awoken into. Everything moved slowly and she could not feel the wind nor the grass under her finger tips._

_Immediately, she thought she was dead, but a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her that was not the case. She stood and wandered down the hill, her head pivoting back and forth in an attempt to find anything the least bit familiar. _

_Things seemed to go on forever, a faint but visible mist blurring the horizon and preventing her from seeing beyond the meadow she was in. _

"_Help!" She pleaded to the silence around her, "Anyone! Please!"_

_She stopped and waited in the hope of hearing a response, but an echo of her own voice was all she received. _

_Becoming more terrified by the moment, Idalyn sunk to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She took a few steady breaths before peering out from behind her fingers, and groaned as she discovered she was still where she had been a moment ago._

_She wished she wasn't alone, that someone was going through this torment with her or could spare her from it all together. Her thoughts drifted back to Jorrvaskr and the friends she feared she would never see again. All those things she had put of saying, she would never get a chance to confess. This was the end, it had to be!_

_Suddenly, she felt a presence before her._

_Idalyn opened her teary eyes and looked up, "V-Vilkas?"_

_He looked down at her with a small smile she had only seen on him a handful of times. He wore his usual wolf armour, but there was a softness about him she hadn't seen before. His hair looked freshly brushed and his skin was uncharacteristically clean._

"_Please, tell me where we are!" Idalyn asked as tears fell freely down her reddened cheeks._

_Vilkas said nothing, and continued to smile down at her._

"_I need your help! I can't make it on my own!" She said in a low, pained groan._

_Again, she was answered by silence._

_Idalyn trembled like a leaf in the wind, "Say something, anything!"_

_Vilkas tilted his head to the side and calmly offered her his hand._

_She looked from his outstretched hand to his face, then back. He seemed to be offering her something more than assistance in standing, but she wasn't sure what it was. She had little options open to her though, and trusting him was better than weeping like a child in the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere._

_Idalyn clasped a hand over her mouth to silence her sobs. _

_Vilkas knelt before her and watched her strangely, almost as if he was surprised or fascinated by her display of such raw emotion._

_She quickly collected herself enough to speak, "I...I am scared."_

_Vilkas took her hand, "I know...but you're not alone."_

_As she tried to decipher his meaning, he pulled her to her feet._

_A flash of light blinded her and cold creeped in..._

* * *

><p>Idalyn awoke with a jerk that rattled the chains that bound her. It took her a few moments to register that she was still trapped and it had all been just a dream, but when she did she merely hung her head. There was no sense in crying, the Divines knew she had done much of that and yet nothing had changed.<p>

She was still a prisoner.

And soon she would be dead.

But she refused to go down easily and with a plea on her lips. She would face her end with dignity, even if that meant more pain.

The beastblood coursing through her veins pulled her wounds closed at a faster pace than even Idalyn expected. By the time Frigga returned for her, only a few lashes remained open on her back and even less were actively bleeding. She had no doubt there would be scars, but Idalyn was just grateful for the temporary relief of pain it gave her.

Frigga cursed in frustration as she circled Idalyn like a hawk. The little wood elf was proving to be a greater challenge than she initially suspected, but she was pleased by that. Too many of her kind gave in by the second hour, this female was into her second day. Her fun wasn't about to end and her mind raced to come up with even more acts of cruelty to put her captive through.

"Impressive..." Frigga muttered as she moved to face her prey, "You have a desire to live that borders on insulting, wolf."

Idalyn's eyes opened weakly and quickly fluttered shut, "S-Sorry...for the...trouble."

Frigga smirked, "Indeed...I'm sure you are heartbroken."

As patient as she was cruel, Frigga was willing to put time into breaking her latest victim and sucking her dry of everything she knew about the Circle and Jorrvaskr. She wanted every last werewolf dead, but was willing to collect the information needed to make the final hunt easier and all the more enjoyable.

"And I...am sure y-you have no heart...bitch," Idalyn spat in an exhausted and slurred voice.

"I am glad you've not lost your spark, little one," Frigga spoke coldly as she began selecting which instrument to use on the girl, "it will make our moments together so very memorable. I would not want you to die before we have a chance to get...better acquainted."

Despite her best efforts, Idalyn shivered at the woman's words. When she had finally passed out from the pain the night before, she had prayed to the Gods that she would never wake up. All the challenges in her life had never forced her to make such a request, but now she saw no way out of the inevitable death Frigga sought to deal out.

The beastblood felt more like a curse than ever before. Death would keep its distance as long as her wounds healed themselves as quickly as they had, thus making her fit enough to withstand yet another round of brutal affection from the blood-thirsty woman.

She cringed as Frigga's fingers suddenly made contact with her back.

Frigga relished in the fear she had planted in Idalyn. It was a talent she had nurtured over the years, and one of the many reasons why she lead the Silver Hand. As far as she was concerned, she was a mere hunter chasing an exotic and deadly prey most thought was pure myth. But she knew better, the numerous scars hidden under her armour were a testament to the existence of werewolves.

"Would you like to know why I hate your kind so?" Frigga teased, "They took everything from me, everything that mattered at least. I survived that pain so I could inflict it upon you, so I could rid the provinces of your blight."

Idalyn said nothing.

"My child was ripped from my arms by one of your kind," Frigga spat as she grabbed a fist full of Idalyn's hair, "and I was powerless to stop them from ripping her in half. I watched...as they fought over her to see who got the biggest piece."

Idalyn saw real emotion flicker in the woman's eyes, "I have harmed no child."

"But you will," Frigga said with a certainty, "in the end you all will. That you are as strong as you are unpredictable is why you must not leave this cell alive, wolf. With or without your help, I will bring the fight to Jorrvaskr and paint your mead hall red with their blood – this I swear!"

An eery silence hung between them for a mere moment.

"I am sorry," Idalyn muttered quietly.

Frigga blinked in surprise before striking her across the face, "I do not require your pity!"

"You've not got it, you have my understanding and my empathy."

She wasn't sure why she was saying what she was, as it would undoubtedly ignite new anger in Frigga, but the words left her mouth before she could stop herself.

A fracture of weakness broke through Frigga's veneer of hate, "Your empathy will not bring her back..."

"It won't," Idalyn admitted, "but neither will killing me...or those at Jorrvaskr."

Frigga looked away from her and fixated on the stone ground. The scars that marred her face and body were from that attack all those years ago. She had learned quickly after that how to kill a werewolf without sustaining any serious injuries, but the scars of her one greatest failure remained.

And they hurt most of all.

"But it will make me feel better," she whispered, "and it will dull the pain for a time...then another will take your place and I can find relief once again."

"You will run out of victims eventually."

Frigga considered it for a moment, then brushed of the thought as absurd, "There will always be filth of one form or another upon Tamriel that needs cleaning. I am just doing what others are to weak to even consider."

Idalyn recognized the tone of Frigga's voice as one that was resigned to their fate. She nodded and clenched her fists tightly to brace herself for what was to come.

She unhooked her whip from her belt and held it limp in her hand before Idalyn, "I hope you understand..."

* * *

><p>Vilkas hacked and slashed his way through the tunnels, encouraged by the faint hint of her scent on the still air. He knew from the tell-tale metallic tinge that it was her blood leading him on, but that knowledge served to quicken his pace even more.<p>

The lackeys he dealt with stood no chance and their bodies soon littered the ground.

Fear urging him on, nothing short of death was going to keep him from finding her in the winding passages of the Silver Hand's lair.

The scent of smoke and ash filled his nose as a clumsy Nord stepped forward to block his path and raised his sword. The man reeked of the metal and coal of a forge, and Vilkas suspected he was responsible for crafting the silver blades the hunters used to preform their craft.

"You bastard!" The man yelled at him, "You're going to pay for that!"

Vilkas lurched forward and buried his blade in the man's gut before he even had a chance to step forward. Blood coated his hands, but anger kept his grip tight. He felt the man tense as he gasped and looked into his eyes to watch the life fade.

Without so much as a second thought, Vilkas pushed the man to the ground and continued onward. The man who smelled of smoke and ash became just another nameless corpse for the rats to feast on.

* * *

><p>Panting heavily, Frigga dropped the whip.<p>

What her latest victim had said unnerved her, but with her bloodied and motionless before her everything felt right again. She hated the girl for trying to slither her way into her mind, but she had appreciated the opportunity to teach her a valuable lesson.

Idalyn could faintly hear the woman speak to her, and noticed when her words were abruptly cut short by some merciful, unseen source. Something heavy hit the ground with enough force to make a audible thud, and Idalyn jerked in her chains in surprise.

Her vision blurred by the blood that trailed down her face from a deep cut on her brow, she did not see it was Vilkas approaching her.

She weakly tried to back away, but ultimately gave up and hung limp from the chains. If the dark figure approaching her was meant to finish her off, she wouldn't fight fate any longer. She had fought Frigga long enough, she was ready for rest.

The Divines had a plan after all.

Much to her surprise, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she felt her chains being fiddled with. Numerous fresh lashes wrapped around her stomach and back, but the person holding her seemed to realize this and was apparently trying not to aggravate the injuries. The shackles around her wrists were snapped and pried open, and someone gently eased her free from their hold.

Idalyn felt like she was under water. Her sight and hearing unreliable, she did not hear Vilkas saying her name over and over again in desperate gasps. Everything was peacefully quiet and the pain seemed distant. All she wanted to do was return to Jorrvaskr and fall asleep in Vilkas' arms, but even as close as she was to unconsciousness she knew that wasn't going to happen.


	17. Fractures in the Ice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Skyrim universe, I am merely borrowing those characters for the purposes of this story. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story is rated M for a reason, do not continue if scenes of a mature and dark nature could offend you – you have been warned.

My most sincere thanks to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has given this story some of their time – you are all greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy this latest update! - Fallon.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Vilkas watched her closely, fearful that at any moment her chest would stop rising and falling. He could only hope that the numerous healing tonics he had forced her to swallow and her beastblood would mend the more serious wounds she had endured. He had cleaned and bandaged as much as he could, but he was no healer and was extremely limited in what he could do for her.

He recalled the disgusting state he had found her in and cringed.

She had been hanging from chains like a slab of meat, lashes flaying open her armour across her stomach, thighs and back. Dark bruises were apparent around her eyes, lips and neck and dried blood had matted much of her hair to her scalp. She was shockingly pale and he feared for an instant that she was dead.

When he had finally killed the woman holding her captive, he had gotten Idalyn out of there as quickly as he could. He did not want her spending another moment there, but had proceeded cautiously for fear of harming her in his attempt to save her.

The Gods knew she had been hurt enough...

Idalyn stirred in her sleep and he moved around the campfire to her side. He pulled the tattered blanket up to covered her shoulders and was rewarded with a faint sigh of contentment. Vilkas suspected this was the most rest she had been allowed since she had gone missing, and resisted the urge to wake her and confess everything he had been holding back.

There was much he had to say, but he would allow her the time she needed to allow peace to creep back into her mind and her beastblood to erase her wounds.

The cave he had found would serve as a good campsite until she was well enough to leave. He knew he'd have to leave to find food, but he wasn't going to leave her side until he absolutely had to.

Idalyn muttered his name in her sleep and he brushed her hair out of her face. She looked distressed, like she was having a horrible dream, and gently ran his fingers across her cheek in the hopes of soothing her.

Even as alone as he was, he was not accustomed to comforting someone. In the Companions everyone fought as strongly as the next, but Idalyn was different. While she could hold herself well in battle, seeing her so broken before him compelled him to try.

He wished he had gotten there sooner, that he had been able to save her before the first flick of the whip, but judging by the welts on her that had been a very long time ago.

Vilkas hung his head, "I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>Idalyn awoke with a low, pained groan. The first thing she realized, even before she opened her eyes, was that she was laying down. She moved her arms and found that she was free of the shackles that had bound her for so long. Her limbs felt heavy from the strain they had endured for days, but that was something time could easily mend.<p>

She propped herself up as best as she could to get a better look at where she was. The fire was burning brightly and a pile of firewood stood ready nearby. A gentle breeze trickled in from the mouth of the cave and cooled her down nicely. There was nothing remarkable or even vaguely familiar about the cave, and while it was a welcomed change from her prison, she wondered how she'd been freed and by whom.

The last thing she remembered was the lick of Frigga's whip and the pain that was quickly becoming too much to bear. She had wanted to die, thought she had, and had no idea where she was know.

"Idalyn..."

Her eyes returned to the mouth of the cave and to the man she never thought she would see again.

"Vilkas?"

He looked like he had sprinted up the side of a mountain, and by the sweat gleaming on his chest and the deep breaths he was taking, she suspected that was the case. Had he been the one to rescue her? Did she owe him, the man who haunted her waking moments, her life?

"Thank the Divines," he panted as he dropped the bag he was carrying and went to her side, "you're finally awake..."

"You...found me?" Idalyn just couldn't wrap her mind around it all.

Vilkas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to say the right thing, to tell her the truth of everything, but he was not sure where to begin.

Idalyn watched him as he began to pace back and forth.

"You were gone for so long...we were all beginning to worry. When Aela didn't come back with you...I thought you had left me...us for good. But I had to be certain you were safe. If I found you and you chose not to return to Jorrvaskr with me..."

She looked away from him and fiddled with the hem of the blanket, "What would you have done?"

Vilkas looked down at her with tremendously sad eyes, "I would not have made you come with me...even though Jorrvaskr would never be the same without you."

Idalyn wrapped her arms around her legs and squeezed them tight to her chest. She wanted to believe him, but the uncertainty that had plagued her during their coupling was returning. In the heat of the moment, love was an easy thing to declare. But he had searched for her, saved her from certain death at the hands of the werewolf hunters...surely there were legitimate feelings there for him to have travelled so far?

Vilkas knelt, mindful to keep a respectable distance. Something was troubling her, and he did not want to add to her pain by getting too close.

"The letter you left me -"

"What about it?"

Vilkas folded his hands, "There was something troubling you, something that compelled you to leave as soon as an opportunity presented itself. I need to know what that was."

Idalyn parted her lips to speak, but no sound came out.

He got closer to her, a very tiny coil of frustration building in his stomach.

"Do you not trust me? Or do you regret what happened that night?"

Idalyn quickly shook her head and brushed her hair back out of her face, "I do not regret that night, not in the slightest, but I feared you did."

Vilkas was expecting any answer other than that, "Excuse me?"

The hint of anger in his voice startled her.

"Can we speak of this later?"

Vilkas reached out and grabbed her hand. She could feel no tension in him and realized it was a kind gesture, one meant only to reassure her.

"I need you to explain now, Idalyn," he squeezed her hand tightly, "I need you to keep speaking until my mind believes that you truly are alive."

Uncertain, she looked him in the eyes. Real pain reflected back at her, as deep as the lashes had been on her back. There was a vulnerability she never thought she would see on him and something else she could not put her finger on.

"When we were...together...you said you loved me," she blushed at the memory, "but I...didn't fully believe you, Vilkas. I ran because I didn't want to hear what I thought was the truth."

He arched an eyebrow, "Which was?"

Blinking back tears, she looked up at him, "That you didn't love me...that everything you said to me that night was a lie to get what you really wanted."

Vilkas remembered every detail of that night as if it had happened just moments ago. But he did not understand why his confession caused her to run.

"So you...ran?"

Idalyn inched closer to him, "I thought you only said that because you were enjoying yourself, Vilkas. Afterwards, I left to clear my head...but after Skjor died I needed space to figure it all out."

"And have you?"

She shrugged, "I'm just as confused as before."

He was suddenly very close to her, "Well then let me make it very clear to you..."

His lips pressed firmly against hers, sucking the air from her chest and leaving her completely blissful and devoid of pain. The warmth radiating off of him was stronger than the fire, but for once she did not fear it hurting her. Focusing on his chapped lips, everything else seemed of little importance. It had started out gentle, but when she grabbed his shirt he deepened the kiss, pulling her roughly into his chest.

She winced as her back flared, but his eyes locked onto hers and she was silent.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely, "and you'd do well not to doubt me again."

His hold on her was desperate, like he was afraid she would float away or vanish at any moment. Inhaling sharply, Vilkas peppered her neck with kisses, "When I saw you there...strung up like..."

Idalyn shushed him, "I'm going to be fine...thanks to you."

"I didn't get there soon enough," he nestled his face in her neck and closed his eyes, "and you suffered for it."

"None of my wounds are of your doing," she assured him, "I owe you everything and more."

Vilkas kissed her chest and gently eased her back.

He stretched out next to her, placing a hand on her stomach as he watched her.

Idalyn smiled, "You fell asleep last time I told you...but I do love you, Vilkas."

He pulled her closer to him and breathed in her scent, "Thank the Divines..."

"You are a very religious man tonight," Idalyn teased.

Vilkas responded by slipping the tips of his fingers under the hem of her trousers, "I could have you screaming out praises yourself...if you'd allow me the honor, my Idalyn."

While the pain across her body had lessened dramatically, she was weary of reopening a healing wound. But she was also dreadfully eager for his touch.

_He loves me, and I love him...everything is going to be alright...I can be happy..._

She leaned up and playfully nibbled his chin, "Be gentle with me, love."

Vilkas cupped her breast, tracing his finger firmly around the tight bud, "As you command..."

* * *

><p>Three days later they walked into Whiterun together and climbed the winding stone path to Jorrvaskr. It was a beautiful day, and neither thought it could possibly be ruined.<p>

To both their horror, Aela was standing outside Jorrvaskr with another Companion, her sword drawn and bloodied.

They ran to her aid and saw a dead Silver Hand at her feet, silver sword gleaming in the early morning sun.

While Aela was elated to see Idalyn in one piece, the sight awaiting them inside the mead hall threatened to break them all again.


	18. Wiping Clean the Taint

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Skyrim universe, I am merely borrowing those characters for the purposes of this story. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story is rated **M** for a reason, do not continue if scenes of a mature and dark nature could offend you – you have been warned.

***A Sepcial Note:** This chapter contains graphic scenes of gore and violence.

My most sincere thanks to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has given this story some of their time – you are all greatly appreciated! We're nearing the end of this story, everybody! I've got a couple more things to wrap up, maybe two more chapters or so, and then I'll be done. I'm glad some enjoyment has been taken from this, as I had no idea when the idea came to me that so many would read it. I am by no means done with the Skyrim universe, as it is just full of ideas, so expect to see more fics in this universe from me in the future :) All the best - Fallon.

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?" - William Shakespeare_

Vilkas fell to his knees beside the body of the man he considered to be his father.

The others kept their distance, Idalyn included, as they all knew how important the fallen Harbinger was to him. Farkas was sobbing on the other side of the mead hall, pushing Njada aside as she tried her best to comfort him.

"How...did this happened!" Vilkas demanded, his voice hoarse with searing pain.

Everyone was silent.

Vilkas repeated himself, screaming at them all for some sort of answer.

"They were greater in numbers than we realized," Aela explained sombrely, wishing she had a better answer for her shield-brother, "and they managed to steal our fragments of Wuuthrad..."

Vilkas hung his head and clutched onto Kodlak's armour, "But we're the Companions, if there was every **anything** we should be capable of...it was preventing** this**!"

Idalyn resisted the urge to comfort him, knowing he was too emotional to listen to anything she had to say. In the time she had known the Harbinger, she had felt true friendship and acceptance for who she was. Kodlak was more than a leader to her, to all of them, and know the life had been sapped from him by the very people who had tried to snuff her out.

Ria approached her and placed her hand on her shoulder, "You look like hell...perhaps you should retreat to the barracks before you collapse where you stand?"

Idalyn knew Ria had a point, but it seemed selfish to do anything but remain and mourn the quickly cooling body before them. After all, she was going to recover and Kodlak was beyond their reach.

Vilkas stood and growled as he ran his fingers through his hair. He began to pace back and forth, wanting to run but wanting to stay all the same.

Some of the others stepped forward and knelt to gather Kodlak's body. Vilkas turned on his heels and snarled at them, and would have sprung forward had it not been for Idalyn, who pushed Vilkas back into one of the support columns with a firm embrace.

He knew with one swing he could be free of her hold, free to attack those who sought to take away his father's body, but even in anger he couldn't do it. His shoulder throbbed where she had marked him the night before, and he remembered the serenity of the moment she permitted him to do the same.

They were one now, and he could not harm such an important piece of himself.

Aela sat on the stairs, holding her head in her hands as burning tears streamed down her cheeks. There would be streaks in her war paint, but she was beyond caring.

Farkas was huddled in a corner, screaming as he pounded the wall. He eventually fell into a heap and became silent, though the tears continued to fall. Ria sat down next to him and rested her head on his arm.

Vilkas gripped onto Idalyn and buried his face in the crook of her neck, squeezing his eyes tight in the hope that when he opened them it would all be just a dream. Idalyn held on to his shoulders and cried harder than she had during the torture. Her wounds throbbed in the fierceness of his hold, but she wasn't compelled to pull away.

In the crowded mead hall, they mourned openly, not caring that they should be strong and tough as real warriors were. At that moment, they were mere men and women suffering a great loss.

Kodlak was everything to everyone, and now he was gone.

That he hadn't achieved his dream of entering Sovngarde as a true Nord only enraged Vilkas even more. Kodlak had given so much to the Companions, it seemed unfair that the gods would deny him his only real request.

That day, tears and not mead ran free in Jorrvaskr.

* * *

><p>Night fell upon the city like nothing devastating had happened. Many where in their homes, fast asleep, but Jorrvaskr and the Sky Forge was awake with a sombre duty.<p>

The flame was held high in the air as all gathered to pay their final respects to the man respected openly across all of Skyrim. The Jarl and his men came, as did the entire Grey-Mane family.

Idalyn stood next to Vilkas, gripping his forearm tightly as the ceremony began.

Aela began the rite, reciting words of praise they all felt in their hearts for their fallen leader. Everyone heard her, yet all eyes were on the spark of flame that she had set on the pyre. A gust of wind whipped past them, kindling the fire and sending the entire thing up in flames.

Ashes filled the air and when Idalyn looked up at her mate, she saw tears in his eyes that seemed too stubborn to fall. She knew what he was going to do, and she was more than willing to follow him in his quest for revenge.

Vilkas trembled with rage.

The Silver Hand had nearly killed Idalyn, nearly stolen her away for eternity, and now they had succeeded in cutting out the heart of the Companions. Vilkas had always tried to heed Kodlak's words and control his wild fire, but he knew this was one time he could not hold on to the reins.

He grabbed Idalyn's hand and squeezed it tightly between their two bodies so no one else could see. It was a silent pact between lovers and comrades...

The Silver Hand would not see the rising sun.

* * *

><p>Vilkas sprinted forward, up the steep slope and into the fortified ruin. Archers pointed their bows at him, but Idalyn blasted them with bolts of lightning before they had a chance to let their arrows fly. The scent of burning flesh filled the air and overwhelmed their senses, but they did not relent.<p>

They had come alone, and said nothing to the others even though everyone knew where they were going. No Companion was against the extermination Vilkas and Idalyn planned on carrying out, and all understood why it could only be the two of them.

"To your left!" Idalyn barked hoarsely as she hurried to catch up to him.

Vilkas pivoted in mid stride and sliced one of the Silver Hand in two. Blood gushed onto the snow, melting it with it's warmth and reaching the untouched soil below. He charged into the door, smashing it easily and sending wood and stone flying in all directions. Idalyn followed close behind, a trail of blood marking her path.

More warriors wielding silver blades charged at them, and when their weapons broke, Vilkas and Idalyn used their emerging talons to flay them to pieces. As they descended the stairs and went deeper into the infested bowels of the ruin, they both knew it was going to be a long night.

Idalyn managed to slip in front of Vilkas as a member of the Silver Hand charged forward like a stampeding, terrified animal. She punched her clawed fist through his chest with a sickening crunch, breaking through bone and cartilage with little resistance. Blood rolled down her arm and touched the sleeve of her leather armour, leaving little skin visible. As the man exhaled for the last time, she jerked her arm out.

"That one was mine!" Vilkas snarled, a smirk of amusement on his lips.

The body hit the ground with a solid thud and a pool of blood soon formed at their feet.

Idalyn flicked her hands to get the blood off, "Funny how you didn't get him though?"

Vilkas moved forward to take the lead again, playfully grasping Idalyn's posterior as he passed. He chuckled as she gasped and slapped his arm.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Vilkas."

He laughed, "But you love it."

Rolling her eyes, she brought him back to why they were hunting in the first place, "Just remember why we're here, we have to be smart about this and get what we came for."

She didn't want him to get too caught up in the kill, to relinquish too much of himself to the beastblood. The concern was valid for herself too. Sadness was a fertile soil for darkness to take root, but once it did it was a stubborn sprout to remove. Now more than ever Idalyn wanted the darkness in her blood gone. A normal life cleansed of that taint, a life with Vilkas, was all she wanted anymore. Everything else didn't matter, didn't compare to how much he meant to her.

She wished Kodlak had been successful in his pursuits of a cure, that he had died without taint, but alas not everything in life came so easily.

"That...and a little revenge." He clarified as a mob of warriors ran towards them.

She grabbed his arm just before the warriors closed in on them, "Vilkas..."

"What?" He spat quickly, knowing they had to ready themselves.

Idalyn smiled, "For Kodlak..."

A sad smile spread over his face and he nodded, "For Kodlak."


	19. Dust Settles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Skyrim universe, I am merely borrowing those characters for the purposes of this story. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story is rated M for a reason, do not continue if scenes of a mature and dark nature could offend you – you have been warned.

My most sincere thanks to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has given this story some of their time – you are all greatly appreciated! I hope you have all enjoyed this story! All the best, - Fallon.

**Chapter ******Nineteen****

Time passed and eventually they could not put off going through Kodlak's belongings any longer. Vilkas had been dodging the idea for weeks, but Idalyn insisted if they did it together it would not be as painful.

"Why do I feel like I'm invading his privacy?" Vilkas wondered as he tentatively held onto the handle of a dresser.

Idalyn looked up, "Because you love and respect him...even still. No one can fault you for that."

"Hmm, it hardly makes me feel good though, this conflict."

"You're not alone in feeling that way though," she offered, "I don't want to do this, yet the idea of allowing dust to settle on his belongings seems...wrong."

Vilkas nodded sombrely, "Agreed...but where do we even begin?"

It was a valid question, one of many that had been asked since Kodlak's death and her return. They were still without a Harbinger, but no one truly wanted to step forward to fill that role, as it still seemed to belong to Kodlak. Everyone felt directionless, but they were all stuck in the same place so long as nothing was decided.

Idalyn shrugged and opened the drawer she had been staring at, "At the start...and we just work from there."

They worked in comfortable yet sad silence, neither wanting to speak more about the confusion they felt at their actions.

Idalyn wasn't surprised by the lack of small, unnecessary objects in Kodlak's belongings. He was a warrior through and through, and thus everything had its place and purpose. His clothes were all folded nicely and his boots were lined up perfectly along the wall.

Vilkas leafed through old letters that had turned brown with age. On some, the date and contents were illegible, but a few gave him glimpses into the man they had all loved and lost. Most were of an official nature, letters from soldiers and Jarls, but he did come across a few from swooning women that made him chuckle.

A gentle gasp behind him pulled him from the letters and he turned to see what had caught Idalyn's attention.

She sat on the edge of the bed, a worn leather journal opened in her hands. He saw her eyes scanning the pages fiercely, and he was curious to know what she had discovered.

"Anything of worth?" He asked as he approached her softly, not entirely certain she was aware that she had gasped in the first place.

Idalyn shook her head in disbelief, "He found it, Vilkas."

"What?"

"A cure...**the** cure!"

Idalyn passed him the book and pointed at the passage she wanted him to read.

Sure enough, Kodlak had laid out the steps they needed to take in order to rid themselves of their blight. The entry was dated the day before he died, and Vilkas realized sadly that Kodlak was probably waiting for their return before pursuing the ingredients.

One look at Idalyn told him she had come to the same conclusion as well.

"The heads of the Glenmoril witches..." Idalyn whispered sadly.

Vilkas sighed, realizing the enormity of the quest ahead of them, "And then we're to make for Ysgramor`s Tomb..."

Idalyn looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out if what the journal contained was even possible, "Can we do this?"

Vilkas thought for a moment, then touched her hand, "Kodlak obviously thought so."

She smiled, energized by his belief, "Then lets start the hunt."

* * *

><p>The cave was just above them, but getting there was proving more difficult than originally predicted. Aela, Vilkas and Idalyn dug their claws into the rocky cliff face and heaved themselves up.<p>

When they had told the others of their plans, Aela was the first to come forward with an offer of aid. Though she was unsure if she wanted to pursue a cure for herself, she knew it had to be done for Kodlak. He had understood her cold nature better than anyone else and had loved her regardless of her ways. That purity of feelings was something that had been so alien to her when she first met him, but as time wore on it reignited her faith in many things.

She had never heard of these witches, and neither had any of the others, but if it was in Kodlak's words than she was certain there was truth to them.

"Can you see the top?" Idalyn shouted from her spot below Vilkas and Aela.

Aela squinted her eyes, "Nearly there...sort of."

Idalyn growled and cursed her aching limbs. Even with the beastblood, climbing a steep face of a mountain was not something she was cut out for as an elf. But as her joints burned, she reminded herself that everything they were doing was for someone more dear to her than herself.

Finally, they reached the top.

Aela hoisted herself up, and Vilkas paused to help Idalyn up before they explored the landing they found themselves on. Idalyn shot him a thankful smile.

"What do you think is ahead of us?" Aela asked as she peered at the dark cave opening framed by blood and bones.

"Nothing kind, that's for sure." Idalyn said in one quick, panting breath.

Vilkas nodded to Aela, "You brought all the poisons we had, right?"

Aela opened the pack she had slung around her body, showing him the numerous vials she had snatched before they left Whiterun.

"Here," she passed him some, "make every shot and swing count."

Idalyn drew her bow and a single poisoned arrow, "Lets make this quick, I do not like the looks of this place..."

"Neither do I," Vilkas agreed, "lets do what we came here to do and leave, Kodlak would not want us to risk our lives for this task."

Not long after they entered the cave, they spotted the shadow of a gnarled creature upon the rock wall ahead of them. Idalyn nodded to them and slipped ahead, her bow drawn and an arrow poised and ready. Peeking around the corner, she saw what appeared to be a horrific hybrid of a woman and a crow dressed in soiled rags that Idalyn could smell from where she stood. The witch had the face of an old woman, covered in wrinkles and warts, and wielded a staff tipped with the skull of a human that pulsed with fire.

Idalyn squinted and readied her shot.

_Make it count..._

It cut through the air and buried itself in the ribs of the horrible creature.

As it began to wail, Vilkas sprinted around the corner and finished it off with one wide, poisoned swing that sent the head of the witch flying across the chamber.

Aela scampered forward and grabbed the head by a clump of greasy white hair and held it up for them to see, "Excellent work...plenty more ahead of us though."

Three more followed soon after. Vilkas struck the finishing blows on two of them, Aela getting the last. Idalyn would stun the creature initially with an arrow, leaving it vulnerable to attack and healed her comrades when they were injured.

They found the final witch in a chamber surrounded by shards of discarded bones and rotten chunks of flesh. It saw them before they had a chance to react, and sent a bolt of lightning flying through the air at them.

Vilkas hit the ground, followed by Aela, while Idalyn dropped her bow and raised a magical shield around her body. The lightning bounced off the strange blue energy emanating from her fingers and hit the walls.

Furious and exhausted, Idalyn lowered the shield and called frost and fire into her palms.

At the same time, the final witch was readying her attack, gathering energy into her staff. As the two opponents charged their attacks, the room grew bitterly cold and the air was sucked out from invisible sources.

Vilkas watched her in awe, having never seen her use such destructive and powerful magic before. Aela for her part was impressed that the little elf could hold on to something so obviously massive in energy.

Idalyn closed her eye and thrusted her hands forward just as the witch did the same. The force of the blasts sent dust flying up into the air and water from the pond onto the stone.

There was too much dust in the air to tell if Idalyn had successfully defeated the witch, while preserving her precious head, so they waited in suspense for the cloud to settle.

* * *

><p>The harsh wind whipped snow at the group as they worked their way over the hill. Ysgramor`s Tomb was in the northern most reaches of Skyrim, a daunting trek even for the Companions. Farkas led the way, mostly because he was the largest and blocked much of the wind for the others, a task he kindly accepted.<p>

Vilkas was a few steps behind his brother and Idalyn was right by his side, huddled up against him. The blistering cold was something she doubted she would ever grow accustomed to, even if she spent the remainder of her days in the Nordic province, which seemed likely.

Wuuthrad was heavy on her back, but she carried it proudly. It was too massive for her to ever dream of using in a real fight, but she knew that as their visit would be brief, the mighty axe was to remain. At home in the giant stone hands of its true owner's effigy, it would welcome warriors to the halls of the tomb for hundreds of years to come.

As they descended the stone steps to the tomb, Vilkas passed the sack containing the heads of the Glenmoril witches to Farkas and proceeded to light the torches. There was enough heads for all of them. Farkas, himself and Idalyn...but most importantly Kodlak. There was one for Aela too, but she had no interest of walking that path.

They did not know what trials the Tomb held for them, but none of them were afraid.

Torches lit, Vilkas kept one for himself and handed the other to Aela. The huntress entered first, followed by Farkas who had slung the bag of heads over his shoulder.

Idalyn looked at him, a hopeful smile on her pretty lips.

The moment held a weight that wasn't lost on them.

Without saying anything, Vilkas took her hand in his and they walked into the tomb together.


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Skyrim universe, I am merely borrowing those characters for the purposes of this story. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. Thank you so much for reading this story and for all of the reviews left! I hope you took some enjoyment from this piece :) Know that I am not finish writing in this universe, so expect to see more from me in the future! All the best, - Fallon.

**Epilogue**

_Five years later..._

Vilkas snarled and raced after the young boy like a wolf hunting its prey.

The boy giggled wildly and stumbled to the dusty ground, making him only laugh harder. The force of the fall sent dust up and he sneezed as Vilkas scooped him up into his arms. The child's skin had a faint golden hue and his eyes were a diluted amber, just like his mother's. He had his father's spirit, and his namesakes devoted nature.

"Got you!" Vilkas declared triumphantly as he slung the boy over his shoulder and proceeded to parade around the courtyard of Jorrvaskr.

"You cheated, Papa!" The young boy with tangled black hair challenged in his usual stubborn way.

Vilkas often argued with his mate who he got that particular trait from.

Sitting on a bench in the shade, the Harbinger smiled down at them. She thanked the gods every day she woke up to her little family, having never guessed all those years ago that fate would bring her to where she stood now.

Kodlak looked up at her from his perch on his father's shoulder, "Mama, come and play!"

Idalyn chuckled and waved at him, "Oh I'd be no match for a warrior of your strength!"

Vilkas shot her a smug look, "Glad to hear you finally admit it, dear."

She whipped an apple at him, and he dodged it like he still had the agility and blood of the wolf.

Kodlak chanted her name and, to her horror, Vilkas joined in.

Rolling her eyes, she stood and approached them.

She had accepted the title of Harbinger, even though she could have easily named ten others more suited to the job then she, and went on to meet the Greybeards and complete the tasks they set out for her. Vilkas stayed by her side through it all and, though it pained him, he permitted her to face her destiny on her own with the confidence that she would succeed.

Her days of hunting dragons behind her, all that mattered now was Vilkas, their boy Kodlak, and the unborn child still growing inside of her.

"Even pregnant I could take you," Idalyn pointed to him, "and don't think it would keep me from trying!"

Vilkas snorted, "Have you been into the mead, love? The healers said to stay away -"

"Mama win, Mama win!" Kodlak chanted as he wiggled in his father's arms.

Idalyn stopped and crossed her arms, arching her eyebrow as she revelled in her triumph.

"I'm not so sure," Vilkas teased, "I require proof."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Then you'll get it, my handsome brute!"

"Hmm, eager to get a good beating?"

Idalyn recalled the last time he had said those words. They were but strangers then, thrown together on the same courtyard in which they now stood and told to prove themselves. Of course, she had long since proved herself to him, but she would accept his challenge this time without anger and hatred in her heart.

Vilkas caught her off guard as she walked down memory lane and planted a kiss on her cheek before hurrying off with a hysterical Kodlak in his arms.

_Damn that man!_

She watched the two laugh as they ran together and smiled.

_A girl could get used to this..._


End file.
